The Fugitive Coach
by Hotashell99
Summary: An innocent criminal escapes from the state prison, but he has to hide somewhere. The Ducks need a new coach. What would happen if he decided to take the job and diguise himself as that? Read and find out... Please R&R!
1. Got to escape!

Hey Guys well I'm back with a new story! For those of you who reviewed my previous story- I know that this one came so soon, but I couldn't wait to write it!! I hope you guys like this...well here we go!!  
  
Got to escape  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. I looked at the other criminals in the other cells and they were asleep. I lay there, not knowing what to do. I had to get out of this place. I wasn't guilty...why am I here? I couldn't get to sleep, my mind is working overtime. Just throwing thoughts at me...why? Why? Why? My mind is filled with bitterness and hatred...I look out the window. The stars are shining brightly. Why was I here?  
  
~Flashback~  
  
"Hey come on. Why don't we go for pizza" I asked my friend Steven as we walked in the mall.  
  
"Yeah good idea- I'm starving" Steven agreed  
  
We went into the shop. We ordered a nice pizza with ham, pineapple, mushrooms and chilies. We sat down and waited...suddenly a guy comes in. He looks normal, but he has sunglasses on- he was about my height. I see that he's fiddling with something in his jacket pocket. He scans the room, and then he pulls out a gun!  
  
"EVERYBODY DON'T MAKE A MOVE!" he yells and everybody sits there without a word or a movement.  
  
I see that the gun's pointing at a young woman around 20 years old. I quickly get up and start to run at the attacker. It's too late, he shoots- the girl lies there... dead. I knock him over and he loses the gun. We both scramble for it, but I get it. Just as I get up with the gun in my hands. The police come and they take me away. The gunman gets up and takes off the glasses. I see his face...his eye's laughing at me.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Is this what trying to save someone's life gets you into? I'm such an idiot! My eyes fall on a broom – it must have accidentally been left by one of the police officers. I'm in the cell facing the hook with the keys on it. They thought they should put me in a cell where they can see me. I yank the bottom of the broom off and push the stick out to the hook. The key slip onto the stick and they slide down to me. Yes! I quietly unlock the door. I open it, it makes a bit of a squeak, but the officer falls asleep again. I quietly walk through the hallway. I hear voices...I quickly move into the shadows. The sounds fade and I start moving again. I unlock the doors and I go outside...I can see the spotlights moving around the courtyard. I start making quick moves and I start dodging the lights. I'm out of the lights...my mood lifts. Then it comes down again, there's a gate. I try and climb over it, but there's barbed wire all over the fencing. Wait... there's an opening- probably made by one of those who tried to escape. I crawl out from under there and I start running. My thoughts come back to me.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I sat in the courtroom and I'm waiting for the final judgment. I can't believe it... I lost the case! I'm taken away by the police. I get to the jail and go to counter, where I get my prison clothes. I walk through the hallway, cells on either side.  
  
"You don't look like a criminal" one prisoner shouts  
  
"Yeah what crime did you commit...screaming" another guy said  
  
That didn't get to me though. I went past them trying to ignore the comments. I was given the death penalty....I was innocent! They wouldn't believe me though. I got into my cell, my head in my hands. I couldn't believe this would happen to me. I had to get out of it!! How?  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I'm running as fast as I can...did they notice I was missing. I hear the sounds of sirens. I quickly duck behind the long grass on the side of the road. I lay there hoping they wouldn't see me. My mind goes blank and everything's black...  
  
Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that chapter for a starting one. Sorry... I know that this was short, but it'll get longer- I promise!! PLEASE R&R!!!!! 


	2. The New Coach

Brunnttebabe12- Glad ya think it looks interesting. Don't worry I'll put a bit of Charlie/Julie and Guy/Connie in the story!! Thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!! Oh yeah I'm glad that you like my stories!!  
  
C-chan96- Interesting? I'm relieved *writer breathes a sigh of relief*. Well you'll have to read the next chapter to see what happens to poor little Gary and the Ducks. I'm glad that my starting chapter was good. I'm afraid that poor little Gary will just have to go through a few more tough times...but hey that's what makes the story!! Thanks so much for reviewing- I really appreciate it and I hope you'll enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Katie- Thanks so much for reviewing!! I'm glad that you find it interesting...I hope you find the next one interesting too. Thanks again for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Yay! Sorry... I'm just glad you think my story's great!! I hope that you'll find the change in writing good!! Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Once again, a big thanks to all who reviewed!! I really appreciate it. Well this chapter will tell you a bit more about Gary and the Ducks. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
The New Coach  
  
Charlie's P.O.V  
  
Another new Coach...how many are there going to be? First Bombay and now Orion. Sure we didn't like him that much, but he was still our Coach and taught us a lot. Why are we always abandoned and left one side?  
  
"Hey Spazway, you're really quiet" Julie commented snapping me to reality as she gave me a hug  
  
"I'm just listening to you guys" I lied, sure lame excuse, but right now it was hard to think about a good one.  
  
"So...what do you think our new coach is like?" I asked trying to cover up the excuse. I knew that they would start asking questions...that I had to answer.  
  
"I don't know, but let's just hope that he's not a crazy, hockey loving, addicted to winning and just can't stand slacking off coach" Goldberg said and everyone was happy to agree.  
  
I also hoped that he wouldn't desert us like the other two.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
I started walking down the hall; I couldn't help thinking why the principal had called me in. I didn't do anything wrong. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard him say 'come in' and walked in. Orion was sitting there as well...I wondered if it had something to do with hockey.  
  
"Am I in trouble?" I asked as the principle motioned for me to sit down.  
  
"No you're not" he replied.  
  
Well why was I here? He took a long time before he decided to speak again.  
  
"We thought that we should tell the captain first" Orion said.  
  
"Well what is it?" I asked getting confused.  
  
"I won't be coaching the Ducks anymore" Orion said looking down.  
  
I felt my blood boiling. Why? Once again a coach left us. I couldn't control myself anymore.  
  
"What are you giving us up for?" I asked my voice harsh and cold.  
  
He didn't answer.  
  
"Huh? You just think that you can just leave us here. You should be Bombay's twin! He left us and now you're leaving us too!! What are you gonna do now- coach another hockey team?" I shouted waiting for an answer.  
  
"I'm afraid so, Charlie. Listen I can't pass up on this opportunity" Orion said  
  
The same words that Bombay said to me. I hated him now. Every Coach we've had abandoned us...well even though it was only two, but still it wasn't right.  
  
"Well what are we gonna do now" I asked my face was probably red- I was so angry.  
  
"You're going to get another coach" the principal explained.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
I sighed, well we had to go and meet our new Coach. I didn't like the idea of that- I hated it. What if he was stuck up? Oh well we'll just have to find out.  
  
GARY'S P.O.V  
  
I woke up and I looked around. Where was I? I saw the grass around me and then it hit me. I got up and looked at the scenery. I was far away from the prison, and close to civilization. I walked down the road. My stomach was rumbling and I was thirsty. Did I really run that far?  
  
I came to the city and I immediately went into one of the alleys. I still had my prison clothes on. I couldn't go out like this... I needed some new clothes. A guy walked into the alley. He must own a shop, cause he opened the back door with a key. He had a bag in his hand- it had a clothing brand on it. He was about my height so it had to fit. Luckily he was still quite young- must be a family business. I gave a sigh of relief as he put the parcel down by the front step. I waited for the right moment....jumped up grabbed the bag and ran. I was stopped by a man who was looking for something or some place.  
  
"Excuse me" he said "Do you know the way to Eden Hall Academy. I'm the new coach there and I need to find the team.  
  
"Eden Hall Academy....I know that school" I said "Right this way"  
  
I lead him to a deserted road. I took a paper that was hanging out of his jacket pocket.  
  
"Right, now you go straight down this road and you'll come to the school. It's real fancy, so they have their school on the outskirts of the city. Own an ice rink and everything- they need a big property" I lied and ran down the road in the opposite direction. Once I knew that I was far away, I opened the papers. It read Mark Flemming on the page, and it had all his details. This was my lucky day!! I asked for directions and I started toward the school. I found it, it was huge!!  
  
I walked around, but the more I walked, the more I got lost. The kids stared at me with weird looks. I suddenly realized I was still in my prison clothes on. I finally found the guys bathroom and changed into the clothes in the bag. The guy really liked Bad Boy clothing. All the clothes had the brand name on it. I walked out of the bathroom and I stopped a girl with medium length blonde hair.  
  
"Excuse me where can I find the principals office?" I asked  
  
"This way" she said and showed me to the office.  
  
I knocked on the door- what if he found out? Oh well I guess that I just had to do it. He told me to come in. I walked into the spacious office and took a seat.  
  
"So who are you?" he asked me.  
  
"I'm the new Coach" I replied.  
  
"Ah yes the new coach for the Ducks" he said. "You look a bit young...oh well I guess that you will get on well with the kids"  
  
I learnt that I was going to live on the grounds-which pleased me. He gave me directions and told me the basics of what he expected. I walked out of his office and started moving to my little 'house/apartment'. I walked in and there was a pair of skates and a jacket.  
  
Wait...skates! Was this a hockey team...I could hardly keep myself up on rollerblades. I haven't skated since I was twelve....How the heck was I supposed to coach a hockey team? Oh well I had better get down to the team.  
  
BACK TO THE DUCKS  
  
"Where is this Coach?" Averman asked getting annoyed...everybody was- especially Charlie.  
  
"Yeah, by the looks of it...I think our coach is eighty- two" Adam said as a young man entered into the rink.  
  
"Switch the numbers around and subtract four" he said.  
  
"You're twenty- four?" Russ asked.  
  
He nodded  
  
"Then how come you took so long to get here?" Russ asked clearly very irritated.  
  
"I'm sorry I was caught up finding the place" he apologized.  
  
This Coach looked like he could really be 'organized'.  
  
Hey Guys I hope this chapter wasn't boring. *write asks forgiveness if it is*. Um yeah for those of you who read Time Travel Trauma- I will do a sequel after this story. I think that you'll like the idea I've got, but anyway back to this one. Please tell me what you think and if you think I could do better in some parts just tell me and I'll try to do better. I'm asking you in this chapter, cause this gives you more insight on what's happening. So...yeah PLEASE REWIEW...it will help!! 


	3. Meet the Ducks

SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Now I'm relieved. Sorry I just get really, really worried if people will like it or not. Well I think that if you can't find anything wrong with my story, then I guess it's ok...I couldn't think of anything. So I'll just mind my punctuation etc. Glad ya thought it was good!! So thanks for the review and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
C-chan96- Wow thanks for the really cool and nice and long review!! Let's see if my reply will be good enough!! I'm sure Charlie feels really loved now that you sent him all those wonderful hugs!! Yup I love using C/J ever since brnnttebabe12 suggested it. Well I had to make them a little harsh, or else my story wouldn't run. Yup he does and it's the hard truth, but he has to. That's the whole fun of it...I had to make the mood lighter somehow. Yep the Ducks 'love' him already. Read and find out what will happen in the next chapter...Meet the Ducks *says in a T.V guys voice*. I know this doesn't match your really nice review, but it's my best- I promise!! Anyway thanks again and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
MoonlightAngel16- I'm so glad you like it and I hope that you will like the next few chapters as well. Thanks a million for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hearts- I'm so glad you like the idea!! It's original. Really? Yipeeeeeeee!!! I'm original *does happy dance*. Well stay tuned for the sequel which is coming after this story, which isn't gonna be tooooooo long!! Thanks so much for your review and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Ktbeanz- Oh I'm so glad you like the idea!! I'll definitely take your advice!! Although what do you mean by 'rushing'. Sorry if I'm being pathetic, but sometimes I have a serious disease of stupidity. Thanks so much for the advice and the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Sorry about Adam, I'll be careful now that you're counting!! I made him say a lot of lines in this chapter...just for you. Glad ya think the new Coach is cool...for a prisoner!! You're not the only one who sucks at spelling. I just quickly ask somebody or look in a dictionary- or spell it wrong. No probs, besides that story rocks...it's interesting and I like it!!Yipeeee!! Really glad you put one up!!!! Enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the review!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Ooohhh glad you liked the chapter!!! I'm sure the Ducks feel all fuzzy and warm inside... now that they have delicious chocolate!! Thanks you so much for your review- always love em and enjoy the next chapter!!!  
  
Hey Guys I know that I skipped a day, which I usually don't, but I was at a friends house and I couldn't really tell her that I'm just gonna write a chapter and leave her to do nothing. Anyway here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
Meet the Ducks  
  
"So what's your name Coach?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Mark" he lied.  
  
"Well Mark we have a few traditions here" Charlie said looking at the rest of the Ducks as if to say...think of some good stuff.  
  
Gary looked at them with a look if shock on his face.  
  
"First you have to take us out for a pizza" Goldberg said...no surprise there.  
  
"Then you have to take us shopping" Julie said. Connie smiled widely, but the guys stared at her with annoyed looks.  
  
"After that you have to tell us all the answers to our Math homework." Averman said- he didn't really pay attention to Mrs. Meyer at all.  
  
"Yeah and then you have to...." Adam started, but Gary cut him off.  
  
"Ok listen you don't have to tell me its school tradition because I know it's not. I know a fake when I see or hear it. Since it is the first practice... I'll let you do what you want." Gary said for two reasons. One...he didn't know how to skate and two he needed to work out a plan to try and get the real guy.  
  
"So that means no hockey practice?" Charlie asked.  
  
"I don't know...as I said whatever you wanna do" Gary replied.  
  
Gary left them alone in the ice rink...he had more important things to think about. Like how he was gonna get the real guy to go to prison.  
  
When the Ducks saw that Gary was gone they immediately started talking on how they were going to make his life miserable.  
  
"Alright that didn't exactly work" Adam said as he sat down on the bench.  
  
"Yeah...how are we gonna make his life miserable?" Russ asked half to himself and half to the rest of the Ducks.  
  
Just as Adam was about to make a suggestion the Varsity decided to bother them again. The Ducks sighed; the Varsity had been bothering them the whole week. Adam stood up he couldn't take it anymore.  
  
"What do you want?" Cole asked in his 'I'm such a macho man' voice.  
  
"Listen why do you guys always have to pick on us? Don't you have something better to do with your lives?" Adam asked his voice cold.  
  
The Varsity stared at him and then after a few moments burst out laughing. Now Adam was really getting angry, he hated it when people didn't take him seriously.  
  
"Hey I know you that you're bummed that you didn't stay on the good team, but there's no need for you to act all tough" Riley said after he finished laughing.  
  
"Yeah, it is a shame that your team sucks...you couldn't beat a fly at hockey" Cole added.  
  
"We beat you didn't we?" Adam retorted, which made them shut up a bit.  
  
"Well..." Riley started, but he couldn't seem to finish his sentence.  
  
"Speechless?" Adam asked with a grin on his face.  
  
"We'll get you...you just wait" Cole said trying to be tough.  
  
"Ouch I already feel the pain" Adam said sarcastically.  
  
The Varsity left leaving them alone again. Adam went back to the smiling Ducks. They couldn't believe it...Adam was actually getting the Varsity good. They huddled in a group on the ice- so they could talk about the situation.  
  
"As I was saying" Adam continued. "Maybe we could really play a stupid game and lose...then he'll get into major trouble!" he suggested.  
  
Russ stood up and put his hand on Adam's forehead to check his temperature. Julie pretended to take out a writing pad and a pen.  
  
"Now tell me...have you experienced any loss of memory etc.?" Julie asked.  
  
"Guys I'm fine- I'm not that obsessed with hockey" Adam said  
  
"Could've fooled us" Kenny said.  
  
"Seriously I'm not that obsessed" Adam said trying to get the point across.  
  
"Well what else are you interested in?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Music" Adam replied.  
  
"What kind of music?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Def Leopard. Limpbizkit, Jimmy Hendrix, Evanescence, Nickelback, etc." Adam replied.  
  
"Have you been hanging out with Portman and Fulton?" Russ asked.  
  
"GUYS LETS PLEASE GET BACK TO THE SUBJECT" Adam said loudly.  
  
"Ok your plans good, but how are we gonna make our school look really stupid and make Buckley go mad?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Well maybe we could just like... for example...Connie passes the puck to me and it's a really good pass and I could take it easily, instead of taking it I could just let it go by or something like that" Guy said, again with Connie everything he said included Connie.  
  
"Fair enough, but the Varsity's gonna be on our backs" Goldberg pointed out.  
  
"After what Adam said...I don't think they'll bother us that much" Luis said with a smile, he still couldn't believe it. He was seeing Adam's true colours- and it was scary.  
  
They decided the plan was good enough and went to do whatever homework they had.  
  
GARY'S P.O.V  
  
I walked into my little private space and lay on my bed...it had been a long day and I was absolutely worn out. Maybe it would give me time to think a bit and rest at the same time. My mind came back to my problem. How was I gonna get this guy? I needed a plan, but what? I couldn't think of anything. My mind raced.  
  
Those dark eyes laughing at me. To think that I could be in such a predicament...why was it always the innocent man? Sometimes I wonder if it isn't better to be bad. What was I going to do? I felt tears running down my cheeks. Sometimes even a man could cry...well I knew I couldn't keep it in.  
  
So here I was in hiding...a fugitive. That didn't fit my description very well. I had just graduated from Oxford University and I decided to take a vacation in America and see my friend. Look where I landed...in the dumps. I could've been in a top job. Instead I'm running away from the police. That was me...my life. I couldn't believe it.  
  
I could still see my friends face. He knew I was innocent, but he couldn't go against a whole shop full of people...he tried, but it didn't work. I was taken away and I could see his face filled with guilt. He came and apologized a thousand times, but I told him to go away and carry on with life, but he came back. I didn't want to see him. I refused because I felt guilty and I didn't want to make him suffer too. So I just refused to see him. I've never seen him since.  
  
What was I going to do?  
  
Well I hoped you enjoyed that chapter. I'm a hard rock freak and I thought that Adam was always so quiet...so I decided to give him a bit of a boost and try to make him a bit different. I hope you like the change. I hope the diss part wasn't too lame...I'm not really considered the best disser, but hey I live. Yeah you'll see the plan go into action in the next chapter so yeah PLEASE REVIEW and tell me what you think!! 


	4. Planning, Investigations and Practice

Banksies-baby99- See I told ya I'll make him speak more in that chapter!! I know 'Mark' cut him off, but that unfortunately is how the story goes. Well I updated...yeah I know it's been a long time, but you'll see the explanation after all the shout out's. I know what it's like to be speechless and trust me you'll get the talking tongue back...so don't be scared!! Anyways thanks so much for the review and enjoy the chapter!  
  
Ktbeanz- Thanks again for the advice. Well I'm glad I sorta stretched it out in that chapter. I'll definitely take you're advice in future. I hope this chapter wasn't too...fast. I'm glad you liked the idea though!! Thanks so much for the advice...and the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Glad that part wasn't lame...that's a relief!! Yup Varsity won't be bothering them for the next few chapters. Aw thanks for the chocolates...I feel so much better already!! No probs I love that story...looks like Charlie won. Please update your story soon!! Oh yeah and I'll check out your poll!! Thanks for the review and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Hearts- Glad you thought it was good. Well here we go, here's the new chapter!! I know it's not soon, but the explanation is after the shout out's!! Well...thanks so much for reviewing and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Cool, there's actually a person who's into the Rock category!! *blushes* really you thought about me? You really made my day!! If you need any help with some research or something...I'll be more than happy to help. Glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the uplifting review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
C-chan96- I LOVE reading your reviews!! You know what I'll personally go to Hollywood and talk to Stephen Herek myself...that is his name right? Anyway...I'll go and ask him to give me Charlie...just for you and I'll give him to you for your birthday or for Christmas or whatever. I'm not going to make any promises because I'll probably be kicked out before I even enter. I can't wait for your stories on C/J...I love them too!! Oh yeah really good uh....rhyming skills. Really...good. Well in this story the Ducks really want to get Gary. So I'm gonna make them do anything to get him. Cole always acts like such a macho man in D3 so I decided to make him look like an idiot in this story. I won't let the Ducks get too demonic though, cause I'm a Christian so yeah...I think that explains why. Well read on and find out what's gonna happen...Oh yeah and thanks for reviewing my previous story!! I'm gonna go and review your latest one now!!  
  
Darkdestiny2000- I know this is the third chapter, but I just wanna say thank you for review on my chapters!! I hoe you enjoy the chapter...and thanks again!!  
  
Hey Guys I know that I didn't review in a while, but since it's the Easter weekend and family's over...it's sorta difficult writing and thinking, when your aunts are telling you how big you've gotten and how nice you look and treating you like you're five...It's so irritating!! Anyway I hope you like this chapter...thanks so much for your reviews!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Planning, Investigations and Practice  
  
"Hey Charlie" Luis said as he walked up to his Captain to go to Math's.  
  
"Oh, hey Luis. What's up?" Charlie asked teammate.  
  
"Nothing much except that Russ said that we must all meet him in the rink after school" Luis replied.  
  
"Why?" Charlie asked a bit confused.  
  
"I don't know, but I think we're about to find out after this period" Luis answered.  
  
"If we make it through Mrs. Mason's lesson" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah I've already got a bad record there" Luis said as they laughed and walked into the classroom.  
  
After classes they went to the rink and found that half the Ducks were already there. They sat down and waited for the other Ducks to arrive. Once they were all there and all seated, Russ called for their attention.  
  
"So what's going on Russ?" Adam asked.  
  
"Well the plan won't exactly work" Russ said. "Well at least half of it"  
  
"Why?" Adam asked curiously.  
  
"Well, if he gets into trouble...then we get into trouble" Russ tried to explain.  
  
"I don't get it...why do we get into trouble if it's seemingly his fault?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Because little bash.bro he will know we did it on purpose and we'll get busted" Russ said and now they understood.  
  
"So what do we do then...we need to make this guy look terrible somehow" Julie said with a sigh.  
  
"Maybe we could just stick to the plan to show him we're not happy and besides he looks like the kind of guy who's not too serious about things" Charlie pointed out.  
  
The team agreed on this and sat there in silence.  
  
"Hello, we're supposed to have hockey practice in fifteen minutes" Connie said breaking the silence.  
  
They all rushed to the changing rooms and quickly got dressed.  
  
BACK AT THE STATE PRISON  
  
"What do you mean escaped" the warden exclaimed not believing what he was hearing.  
  
"Sorry sir, but I didn't see him" the policeman apologized.  
  
"Listen Mackenzie...he is a serial killer and you let him escape. What do you think you were doing? You should have been there watching him!!!!!!!" the warden said angrily.  
  
"Johnson call an investigator. We need to find this guy. As for you Mackenzie this is no 1 so watch it" the warden said and stormed off into his office.  
  
"That's one Mackenzie and you know what's gonna come after that? Two and then three" Mackenzie mocked to himself.  
  
"Yes, then you're fired. Try using that smart Alec brain of yours to keep your job" the warden called after him.  
  
"The investigator said he's on his way" Johnson informed the warden.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
GARY'S P.O.V  
  
I walked into the rink and sat down on the bench. What was I going to do? I couldn't even coach a bunch of first graders to learn their ABC's! The sound of someone opening a door brought me back to reality. It was just the team, which brought relief to my mind. I needed to be careful...the police had probably found out about me being missing. They all skated up to me.  
  
"Um you're supposed to be on the ice, recording all our times and what we need to work on" Charlie the captain said to me.  
  
"Well it's just as good over here" I said thinking quickly. "That's my way of coaching...so anyway what were you guys doing before I got here? I asked quickly.  
  
"Just normal hockey practice...besides doesn't every coach have their own style of coaching?" Adam asked.  
  
Oh boy this was more difficult that than I thought. Ok I just needed to calm down and think of something.  
  
"Well maybe I could work with you from your weak points" I said quickly.  
  
"It's on that sheet" Julie said paging through to where all the records were kept.  
  
"Oh yeah um well let's see. Luis you have a problem with stopping?" I asked to make sure.  
  
"Uh yeah" Luis replied.  
  
Okay now I really didn't know what to do.  
  
"Well just do whatever okay I'm just gonna sit here and try to figure out how to solve your problems." I said and the team gave me weird looks.  
  
"Yeah" the captain said and skated off onto the ice and started to give the team commands.  
  
Truth is I didn't know what to do with the problems and I couldn't show them either. Great I'm back to square one and I had no idea what to do. Then it hit me. The last letter I got from my girlfriend. She said she was living in these parts of town and now if I could just find out where she lived.  
  
BACK AT THE STATE PRISON  
  
"Privet investigator Kruger at your service" Kruger said as he walked into the wardens office.  
  
"Listen we don't have time for your pointless fancy introductions. Now are you gonna help me catch this guy or what?" the warden said in his normal friendly mood.  
  
"Yes sir" Kruger answered. "Do you have any info that might help?"  
  
"If you'll shut up you'll hear it. Now this guys name is Gary Morrison and he escaped from the Prison two days ago. He has short brown hair and is quite tall. He has dark brown eyes. He is 24 years old and my guess is that he took the highway." The warden explained.  
  
"Well does he have any family around those parts?" Kruger asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I don't think so. I have notified the city that he was around and I've sent out wanted signs. So that should help" the warden said as he sat his big butt in his chair.  
  
"Well I'll see what I can do" Kruger said as he got up and started for the door.  
  
"You won't see... you'll do" the warden said as he Kruger walked out of the room.  
  
"Is he always this pleasant?" Kruger asked Johnson- his assigned partner.  
  
"Yep" Johnson replied.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
The Ducks finished practicing and went to change.  
  
"Boy this coach is weird" Dwayne said.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't even know the basics" Guy added.  
  
"Well we'll just have to watch and see what he does. As Adam said every coach has their own style of coaching." Charlie said.  
  
I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter!!! I hope the idea was good. Anyways I don't have a lot to say, but please REVIEW my story!!! Oh yeah and have a great Easter weekend!! 


	5. The First Game

Brnnttebabe12- You know I was thinking the same thing, cause he has to get threatened sometime to get fired or something. So yeah and that will be as you said really funny. So thanks for the idea!! Well he's gonna get some help soon, so then he will be alright again. You're just gonna have to read and find out in the next chapter on what's going to happen!! Oh I absolutely loved them- the chocolates!! Thanks for your review and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Ktbeanz- hey thanks I'll have a good Easter :) Don't worry Gary will get some help later in the story!! He's not gonna stay like this for too long. Well here's the update so I hope you enjoy it. Oh yeah and thanks for the review!! P.S have you written any stories lately?  
  
C-chan96- I always like to make people feel loved. Yeah it would be cool...I just hope he won't kick me out before I actually get to meet him. I understand being mean to your characters. It's just so sweet to sometimes watch the little duckies sort out there problems. Reviewing and watching T.V...really talented!! :) Yup Gary's really confused now!! Oh well I hope Saturday Night Live was really good. You can take your time reviewing "Time Travel Trauma" I don't really mind how long you take. Thanks I'll have a happy Easter, now you can enjoy my next chapter!! Thanks so much for your review!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I hope you don't mind, but I had a look at your reviews and I think the one reviewer was making too big of a deal. I looked at your chapter and to me it didn't look as bad as that person put it. You shouldn't worry about it, cause you're a great writer and I enjoy reviewing your stories! Besides that was only one or two reviews out of a whole lot of good one's! So you just keep on writing what you enjoy and don't let people like that get you down...it's not worth it. Just explain to everyone that you computer's giving you problems and they'll understand. I'm glad my chapter helped you a bit. I'm sorry if I sound nosy...just don't like to see people down. The one person sent me the same review-you can check and you'll know who I'm talking about. Anyways thanks so much for reviewing my chapter!! Now enjoy the next one!! By the way I absolutely love your new story!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Oh thanks I'll have a good Easter! Oh yummy Cadbury eggs!! No probs I love to help people with stuff...that's just me. I hope you don't get too sick with all that chocolate, but hey what the heck. It's Easter and this is the one time of the year where you get to stuff yourself with chocolate! Hope you enjoyed the chocolate!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks so much for your review!!!  
  
Once again thanks for your absolutely wonderful reviews!! Ok guys well here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
The First Game  
  
The Ducks met up in the locker rooms after school. They hardly practiced in the week that went by and 'Mark' was hardly ever there or around school. They all changed in silence for about five minutes.  
  
"Hey Guys do you still think we should still stick to our plan?" Adam asked.  
  
"What's the point we hardly practiced anyway" Guy pointed out.  
  
"Yeah and besides we're going against team 56. They're one of the weakest teams in the league. We'll be able to beat them." Julie said.  
  
"I hope so and I also hope that this guy also has some coaching techniques up his sleeve" Charlie said and the team agreed.  
  
When they were fully changed they went out of the change room door and started towards the ice. They saw the crowed that was sitting in the stands...they really hoped that they wouldn't look too stupid.  
  
GARY'S P.O.V  
  
I looked at the huge crowed sitting in the stands. We were never gonna win this. I had some great soccer skills, but hockey. Please I would probably be better off coaching a bunch of dogs to catch a Frisbee. I saw that the team was standing by our door that we went through...waiting for me. I walked up to them and I didn't get the happiest looking faces.  
  
The announcer announced the teams and my team skated up onto the ice. Wait....did I have to walk out onto the ice and then walk over to the bench? I didn't like that. I slowly and carefully made my way to the bench. I finally got there...yes I was still alive. The Ducks just rolled their eyes. They put their hands in and started quacking away. Alright what was this supposed to be some sort of pep up cry?  
  
"So coach what do we do?" Adam asked me.  
  
"Um just play and then we'll work out techniques once you guys get playing. Now...take your positions" I said great why do I always have to get myself into these fixes.  
  
Adams P.O.V  
  
Great the stupid coach doesn't even give us a pep talk or anything. He seems to be such a 'new comer' to hockey. Oh well I hope this works, cause I really can't afford to be embarrassed since I dissed Varsity and said that we could beat them when we couldn't even beat one of the easiest teams.  
  
Charlie's P.O.V  
  
I went up to take the face off. I was going up against this kid a bit shorter than me and he was shaking like heck. I easily pushed him over and took the puck. This is going to be a cinch, at least that's what I thought until one of their enforcer's knocked me over and took the puck. All I saw was that Adam was taking the puck away from the huge guy which just knocked him over. I skated up to Adam to ask if he was alright, since he hit the boards with full force.  
  
"Hey Adam are you ok?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah I'm fine" Adam said standing up.  
  
We quickly skated after Averman who now had the puck and backed him up...just in case he lost the puck or something.  
  
We were losing big time and we had to do something. I quickly skated up to Mark.  
  
"Hey call time out" I said as I skated past him.  
  
He held up the timeout sign and the ref blew the whistle. The team skated up to him.  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
"Um sorry guys I've got to go to the bathroom" I said.  
  
I needed to get away from them. I couldn't answer any of their questions.  
  
Adam's P.O.V  
  
"Hey you can't do that...hey" I yelled, but he didn't listen.  
  
"Don't even bother Banksie he won't listen. Who cares anyway" Russ said.  
  
"This teams more difficult to beat than I thought." I said. The team just stared at me with open mouths.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Funny you have to say that" Julie laughed.  
  
"Hey I'm not perfect, not without practice...none of us are. Truthfully speaking." I said.  
  
Charlie's P.O.V  
  
"Yeah I guess. Ok listen let's try doing what Orion taught us" I said taking the clipboard that Mark had.  
  
The team crowded around me. I explained the plan. Just in time, cause just as I finished the ref blew the whistle. The next group of us skated out onto the ice. They carried out the plan and we got one goal in. The ref came up to me.  
  
"Where did your coach go?" he asked me.  
  
"The bathroom" I said.  
  
The ref shook his head and skated off. To make it even worse Buckley was sitting behind us. This coach was gonna get it. We started losing again. Finally Mark came back.  
  
The period ended and we had a bit of a break. We grouped up on the ice.  
  
Nobody's P.O.V  
  
"I' m sick of this! I say we play stupidly" Kenny said.  
  
"Yeah. He's hardly coaching us properly and to think I nearly thought he had his own style of coaching. He isn't coaching us at all!" Charlie agreed obviously angry.  
  
So did the rest. They were gonna make him look bad.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kruger and Johnson drove down the long road.  
  
"So where do you think this guy went?" Johnson asked his partner.  
  
"What's that?" Kruger asked stopping to halt making Johnson nearly choke on his coffee.  
  
They jumped out of the car to have a look. When they got there they found a ring of keys.  
  
"So that's how he got out" Kruger said.  
  
"Yeah with the keys" Johnson added.  
  
"How did he get them though?" Kruger asked himself and Johnson.  
  
"We have a problem though" Johnson said.  
  
"What?" Kruger asked.  
  
"There are two roads he could have gone down" Johnson said pointing to another road going to the left.  
  
"Oh boy this guy's good" Kruger said confused now.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
For the next two periods the Ducks really played stupidly. Like when this small guy stood next to Adam and tried to push him over and Adam pretended that he really had been pushed over, which made the Ducks laugh a little. The Game ended. The score 15-1. Julie had let them score goals easily. Too easily.  
  
The Ducks went into the change rooms. Buckley walked past them and gave them a disappointed look. The Ducks acted like they had just been so defeated and they looked so...down.  
  
When they got into the changing rooms...they burst out laughing.  
  
"That was the most fun game I've ever played" Goldberg said as he took off his skates.  
  
"Yeah now we just have to stuff up the next game too and he'll be in huge trouble" Connie said.  
  
"Now we have to start devising this plan" Charlie said.  
  
"Yeah this is the last team that is really gonna be stupid...I laugh their name's the fairy's or something." Luis said.  
  
The Ducks were gonna give this coach something to think about. They were not happy and they were going to show it. Whether Buckley liked it or not.  
  
Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed that. I know Team 56 is a stupid name, but a team that's lame should have a lame name. I don't know much about ice- hockey. I know a little bit and I can understand when I watch a game, but not that much. So I'm sorry if some of the info was wrong. Anyways please review!!! Thanks again for your reviews!! 


	6. Varsity and Imitations

Ktbeanz- Yup 15-1 just shows you how Julie let them score. If you read this chapter you'll see that Buckley isn't happy. Oh well I hope you write something soon...cause I'd love to read what you write. Well here's the update...I hope you enjoy it. Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I know what you mean by getting you down. Oh well like you said you can't change it. I'm glad you think I'm nice...I like to be that way. Yup I guess that it is funny with the Adam thing. I am absolutely and positively not going to tell you if you're right about what's gonna happen. You're just going to have to read on find out if you're right. No offence taken with the coach sucking. He will have a bit of trouble, but that's only going to be in the next chapter. So I hope you like the chapter and thanks so much for the review!!  
  
C-chan96- I won a prize...well that's new!! I've never won anything in my life!! Well I have, but this makes it two. I've never won two prizes in my life. That was yummy...thanks!! I know what you mean I love reading angst, but I don't think I can write it. I'm not a fan of her music either. Oh that must've been funny...I can just imagine them making fun of her!! I agree...I only like one song of Justin's which is senorita, but it's when another person sings it. Yup I know, they could've been playing one of those bands. We've got Rugby instead of Football. It's almost like football except that our players don't wear pads and helmets and they don't score touchdowns, anyway I just like watching it because I like seeing them get hurt. I know it sounds mean, but I don't know it's just funny. Then there's cricket...a really boring sport, you are so lucky you have such nice sports. Anyways now I'm getting sidetracked. I guess I've got the spring cleaning bug, cause I'm packing out all of my cupboards...which is weird for, cause my room stays messy. Yup well the Ducks are going to realize that it's not such a good plan...you'll see. Charlie is talented, but he got fed up and you can understand why. Now enjoy the next chapter and thanks for the cool review!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Glad you liked that part!! Well I thought that Adam was the star player so I should pick on him a bit. Ooohhh I'm glad you thought the chapter was good and I hope the next one is good as well. I'm glad you enjoyed your chocolate!! I hope you enjoy my chapter!! Oh and thanks for the review!!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- I'm from S.A and I think you know that we don't play ice- hockey here. Anyway I'm glad you understand that. No probs I love to reply to messages!! Well I updated...I know it's not that soon, but I finally updated!! Thanks so much for the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hearts- It's okay :)...I know people can get busy. I know I switched pov's a lot, but I didn't know how else to write it. I'm not really a P.O.V writer so yeah...I'll try not to do that. Sure I'll definitely read your stories!! Thanks so much for the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Darkdestiney2000- Thanks glad you liked the update!! I'm not going to tell you whether or not he is going to dangerous. You'll just have to read and find out!! Anyways thank you so much for reviewing!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Awwwwwwwwwwwww!!! School starts tomorrow...that sucks big time!! Sorry I had to get that out. Hey guys well I'm back with the new chapter. I hope you like it. Thanks for all your reviews!*writer gives everyone a huge thank you card*. Well ENJOY the new chapter!!  
  
Varsity and Imitations  
  
The Ducks walked out of the change rooms laughing and having fun for once in a game. They couldn't believe they actually did it; they actually made themselves look stupid in front of Buckley. They decided to eat dinner at the cafeteria. There was absolutely no one there except for them. They must've all been disappointed that they lost.  
  
"I can't believe I just did that!" Adam said as he sat down with his food.  
  
"Yeah I know that was the best thing that happened this whole week" Charlie agreed.  
  
"One problem" Averman said interrupting the happy mood.  
  
"What's that?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Buckley wasn't too happy" Averman replied.  
  
"He wasn't supposed to be" Adam reminded him.  
  
"I know, but we could be in serious trouble" Averman pointed out.  
  
"Yeah I know that coach is gonna blame it all on us" Charlie said bitterly.  
  
The mood once again turned cold. This was the first time that Averman wasn't his 'smart' self. He was right they were going to be in very big trouble with the new coach. Not to mention with Buckley too.  
  
The Ducks sat in silence, not saying anything to each other. If a pin would drop they would hear it. They made their way to their rooms and decided to go to bed.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kruger and Johnson were driving on and on. They were just going down this road. They found no other clues.  
  
"Do you think he took the road to the left?" Johnson asked.  
  
"I don't know if he did, if we come to a large city then we know he did come down this road" Kruger replied.  
  
"Yeah maybe he tried to fool us thinking he took the road to the left, when actually he took this road here" Johnson agreed.  
  
They continued driving and came to a large city. They beamed with joy, Kruger suddenly drove faster.  
  
"Hey buddy slow down, you don't want the cops to find cops driving stupidly" Johnson said, which made them laugh.  
  
They decided to stay in the hotel for the night and start the next day bright and early. They were going to search the whole city until they found him.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
The next day the Ducks gathered at the ice rink and they sat down in the stands to try and figure out a plan to try and get a good excuse. They didn't want to get into trouble.  
  
"Alright Charlie you pretend you're Buckley and I'm Mark" Luis said. "Adam you pretend you're Charlie" he added.  
  
"Hey why do I have to play Buckley?" Charlie whined.  
  
"Because dear friend you act like him. You're a leader, he's a leader." Luis explained.  
  
"Why do I have to play Charlie?" Adam complained.  
  
Charlie glared at him. "What's wrong with playing me?" Charlie asked.  
  
"You're his best friend you understand him more. You didn't want to play Mark did you?" Luis asked.  
  
"No" Adam replied sadly.  
  
By this time the Ducks were laughing their heads off. It was so funny seeing the three of them insulting each other and pretending to be the other people to try and make a good excuse.  
  
"No Adam I don't act like that" Charlie said pulling a disgusted face.  
  
"Yes you do" Adam replied.  
  
"Why you little..." Charlie started.  
  
"Come on guys we're never gonna come up with a good excuse" Luis pleaded.  
  
They were just about to start again when they saw Varsity standing and watching them. They stopped and walked up to Varsity. Cole had his 'I'm such a macho idiot' look on his face. Rick had his 'we're gonna get you' look.  
  
"What do you want" Cole said straitening up.  
  
"More like what do you want?" Charlie asked folding his arms.  
  
"Your little diss didn't work Banksie-boy" Cole said smiling.  
  
"Hey nobody calls me that except for my friends" Adam said glaring at them.  
  
"What are you gonna do about it" Cole asked.  
  
Just as Adam was about to give a reply, the two teams heard voices. They walked up to the doors that led into the rink and saw that it was Buckley and Mark. The Ducks gulped and the Varsity stared. For the first time the two teams weren't fighting. They all ducked behind the hockey boards. Near enough, but not to far away not to hear what they were saying.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Good Morning Johnson" Kruger said groggily.  
  
"Morning" Johnson said rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
  
"Right lets get moving...but after a well deserved breakfast" Kruger said as he dished up a whole lot of food on his plate. He and Goldberg would have had a lovely talk. Johnson on the other hand dished just enough to last him till lunch.  
  
They decided to walk around they asked a few ladies if they'd seen the criminal anywhere and the ladies just shook their heads. This was going to be a long day.  
  
They asked a few more people, but it came out negative. Just when they decided that they would go and try another place, they saw a suspect which looked just like Gary. They ran to where he was, but they were too late. He was driving off into the distance.  
  
"We need to get a car" Kruger said and pointed to a lady's car.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, but we need to use your..." Johnson started off politely, but was cut off by Kruger.  
  
"Johnson you don't do that" Kruger said sharply and Johnson rolled his eyes.  
  
"LOOK GIVE ME THE CAR!!!!" Kruger shouted and he nodded at Johnson as if to say 'that's how you do it'.  
  
The lady started slapping him in the face left and right. Johnson was in fits of laughter...yeah 'that's how you do it'.  
  
"Don't ever ask me like that again. I'll drive you...now get into the backseat." The lady said in a stern voice.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
"You wanted to see me sir?" I asked the dean.  
  
"Yes I did...it's about the game yesterday" he started.  
  
I nodded knowing why he wanted to speak to me. I just stayed silent...I didn't want to get into more trouble.  
  
"Listen I know that this team can be a bit hard on their coaches and maybe they wanted to get you or something, because if it was them I can have a talk with them." The dean said.  
  
I saw the Ducks hiding behind the boards with some stupid looking team. I could tell that they were scared they were gonna get busted.  
  
"No sir it was me. I didn't coach them properly and I made a mistake" I said covering for them and telling him half of the truth.  
  
The dean's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Listen Mark I don't pay you for being lazy alright. You have only been here one week and you're already slacking off. You weren't even there for half the game. You have one game left and if you mess it up...I'm going to have to let you go alright?" the dean said sternly.  
  
I nodded motioning that I understood. I looked in the Ducks direction and saw their surprised faces.  
  
The dean left me standing alone there. The two teams left realizing I knew that they were there. I decided that I now had to take action and do something about my hockey skills.  
  
Ok guys I hoped you enjoyed this chapter. I thought I'd try to make it a little bit funny and lighten it up a bit. Please tell me what you think. The next chapter should be very funny. So please REVIEW and tell me what you think!! 


	7. SudyingHOCKEY!

SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Wow that is weird, but it's cool. Almost like it's been timed to happen that way. Glad you thought it was funny...I hope this one is too. Thanks so much for your review and I hope you enjoy the next chapter!! (Sorry for the short reply)  
  
Banksies-baby99- Well since I said that Adam's fed up I think he would've gotten into huge trouble if he did go at the Varsity. Probably detention for hurting them or something like that. Anyway I hope you didn't get into trouble!! I wouldn't have wanted that to happen. Jeez we can't even get into any sites at school, cause of this new security system. Oh well thanks so much for reviewing...I really appreciate it!! Hope you enjoy the next chapter!! (Sorry I couldn't give you a longer reply)  
  
Ktbeanz- Hey thanks so much for the review!! Yeah well Kruger just wants to think that he's the best at everything...so that's what he gets for it!! Glad you thought that part was funny. I hope this chapter's funny too!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter (sorry the reply was so short)  
  
Hearts- Hey thanks for the review!! No probs for reviewing your stories, but why are you taking them down...they're so good. I don't understand. Anyway I will read your two other stories that you're putting up as soon as I can!! They sound really interesting. Thanks so much for your review!! Enjoy the next chapter!! (Sorry for the short review)  
  
Hey guys thanks so much for the reviews!! Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time, but since school started it's been hard to keep up with so much work and write at the same time. I hope this chapter is good though. Well here's the chapter...  
  
Studying...HOCKEY!!  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I walked out of the rink. I needed to get some hockey skills. I walked across the quad to my little apartment/house. I started up the laptop that the dean gave me and logged onto the internet.  
  
"Alright lets see, what is that address. Oh yeah www.google.com" I said to myself as I typed it in the address bar.  
  
I typed in ice hockey rules and almost seven hundred sites came up onto the screen. This was going to be a long afternoon. I clicked on the first site and up came a load of rules. This was almost like studying for a test or something. I've always hated studying...now I guess I had better start trying to like it. I clicked the 'print' button on my computer screen.  
  
"Now on to the library...might as well look in the school library" I said to myself as I walked back across the quad and into the school gates.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Can't you drive any faster?" Kruger asked getting annoyed with the woman.  
  
"No I am driving at a safe speed" the woman said in a stern voice.  
  
"Listen we are going after a criminal lady!" Kruger shouted.  
  
"I hope he has some better manners than you" the lady said slowing down even more...just to annoy him.  
  
"Sorry ma'am, but the criminal turned to the left" Johnson said politely.  
  
"Thank you very much" the lady said, "now maybe you can take a tip from him."  
  
For the rest of the ride they all sat in silence. Kruger his arms folded and his eye's narrowed. Johnson looking out of the window and waiting patiently as they both sat in the back seat. They finally got to the place where the guy had gone in.  
  
"There we go boys" the lady said, but she didn't unlock the doors.  
  
"UNLOCK THE DOORS" Kruger yelled taking out his gun and pointing it at the lady, clearly fed up.  
  
"Now don't you dare point a gun at me! It's rude!! Put it back and ask me with the magic word. It must also be said nicely" she said making Kruger go red as he obeyed.  
  
"Ma'am can we please get out of the car?" Johnson asked politely.  
  
"Yes sure and don't ever treat a woman like that again" the lady said before driving off.  
  
"I say we take our own car next time" Kruger said his face still red.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I walked into the library. Right now where was the ice hockey section. A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H. Here it is. Now let's see coaching. The book of good coaching skills, perfect!! I moved onto the next row of books and started searching through them. I found a number of books and just as I was about to take the last book off from the shelf, I heard someone clear their throat.  
  
"Um Coach what are you doing looking at the hockey section?" Charlie asked me.  
  
"Uhhh...well I like....reading them" I finished off quickly.  
  
"Alright" Charlie finally said as he walked away. Not totally convinced.  
  
That was close! I went to the counter and got the books stamped. I decided that the dean's office was my next stop. I put the books down on my counter. I needed this job and if I was going to pretend that I am a coach...I had better act like one. I carried the books down to my apartment, but suddenly as I was just about to walk down the last step. A guy accidentally knocked me over sending the books flying down.  
  
"Sorry" he said to me.  
  
I recognized him; he was a dude from that stupid looking team.  
  
"Its fine" I replied as I bent down to pick all of them up.  
  
"Ice hockey books?" the boy asked.  
  
"Uh...yeah I...um like reading them" I answered hesitantly.  
  
He looked at me with a puzzled look and just carried on walking to wherever he had to go. I unlocked my apartment/house door and put the books on the counter.  
  
The Ducks P.O.V  
  
"Don't you think that coach is acting really weirdly?" Adam asked the team.  
  
"Yeah I agree. I mean standing up for us, when it was partly our fault?" Guy said shaking his head.  
  
"I know and I spotted him in the ice hockey section at the library" Charlie explained.  
  
The others just stared at him in disbelief. What would a coach be doing in the ice hockey section?  
  
"So did you ask him why?" Adam asked.  
  
"Yeah, but he said he liked reading them" Charlie replied getting a few disbelieving looks.  
  
"Well let's just hope all this will help for the next hockey game, cause everyone seems to be avoiding us" Goldberg said looking at the other students whispering as they walked past the Ducks.  
  
"Yeah I hope" Connie said with a sigh.  
  
Just then the Varsity came up to them. What did they want? They didn't look as though they wanted to kill any one. Cole was for once acting civil and Riley had a look of concern on his face...which was very unusual for the Varsity team.  
  
"What do you want?" Averman asked standing up to Cole who was much taller than he was.  
  
"We saw your coach taking out books on ice hockey!" Riley said trying to catch his breath from running.  
  
The Ducks burst out laughing and the Varsity stared at them as if they were aliens from another planet.  
  
"What?" Cole asked looking at the laughing team.  
  
"Are you being friendly?" Charlie asked in disbelief while getting the last few giggles out.  
  
"Listen I know that you think we're idiots..." Riley started.  
  
"You are idiots" Portman said cutting him off.  
  
"Whatever we're just trying to help" Riley continued.  
  
"Ok well how are you gonna help us...don't you have more important things to do?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Listen this coach has gotten us interested and besides we want to find out what's gonna happen since he was threatened to be fired" Riley explained.  
  
The Varsity started pleading for them to help. They looked really pathetic begging the Ducks to let them help.  
  
"Wow and I thought that this day couldn't get more interesting" Kenny said smiling.  
  
"Me too" Averman agreed.  
  
"Alright you can join us, but on one condition" Charlie finally said smiling at the Ducks.  
  
"What's that?" Riley asked.  
  
"Well let's see, you have to treat us like equals and try and raise all the lunch money you took from Kenny. Carry Connie and Julie's books for them since you're always knocking them over. You have to stop treating Averman and Goldberg like they're door mats. Stop making us look bad, and lastly...you have to give us all answers for our Math's homework...since you're older than us and everything" Charlie said with a huge smile on his face.  
  
The Varsity hesitated then said, "alright fine we'll do it."  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kruger and Johnson walked into the gates that the suspect had gone in. They looked around and found that it was some sort of junk yard. They both pulled out their guns and stared searching for clues.  
  
"Never again will I ever ask to use a lady's car" Kruger said as he looked around a corner.  
  
"Look there he is" Johnson said pointing to the suspect who was sorting through some stuff.  
  
"Johnson please don't do my job" Kruger said as he said the line that Johnson had said over.  
  
They walked slowly up to the suspect, then ran and jumped on top of him. They pinned him down and handcuffed him.  
  
"You think you're so smart" Kruger said as he pulled the man up.  
  
"What I didn't do anything wrong" the man said.  
  
"So you didn't murder someone?" Johnson asked.  
  
"No!" the man said clearly shocked.  
  
They took a photo and compared the two and saw that they were on a wild goose chase. Why them? They released the guy and apologized.  
  
"Why us?" Johnson said frustrated.  
  
"I know" Kruger said with a tired sigh. "Let's just go" he said as they rode to the hotel.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I went up to the dean's office and he motioned for me to sit down. I sat down and twiddled my thumbs waiting for him to start talking.  
  
"So what's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Well I want old tapes of the team's previous hockey games" I explained.  
  
"That's very unusual to ask, but I guess that if it would help. Then yes you can have them" he said hesitating in some parts.  
  
He instructed me to go to the secretary and get them. I got them and went back to the apartment/house. It was already getting dark and I had lots of work to do.  
  
Hey guys I know this chapter was kinda dull and long. Please I hope you can forgive. Um...I tried to make the Varsity looked stupid and lame...I hope it was good enough. Please if you have anything to say ...just click on the review button. So basically what I'm trying to say is that...YOU MUST PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	8. More studiying and a decent practice

Hearts- That's cool. I can't wait for your new stories. I'm glad you thought my chapter was good!! Have you updated any stories on fanfiction.com yet? Oh well I hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks so much for the reviews!!! Just tell me when your stories are up so I can read them!!  
  
Ktbeanz- I agree they are, they'll be even bigger meatheads in this chapter!! Well you'll see if he does learn a bit from it in this chapter as well, wait what am I doing. I shouldn't be telling you what's going to happen!! Thanks so much for your great x9999999 review!!! I hope the next chapters a good one!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I hate school...you shouldn't have trouble writing that essay. I mean you write for fan fiction!! Oh well I guess it's what subject on I suppose. Yeah I know it's even weird for me to write about Varsity with them being nice and everything. Oh I'm glad that you got more info when it's long. Well his name is actually Gary, but the ducks see him as Mark and now you'll just have to read on to see what happens!!! I hope you enjoy the next chapter and thanks so much for the reviews and the first one didn't suck!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- I'm so sorry that you had the shortest reply!! *writer asks for forgiveness* I just thought that the Varsity is always trying to make the Ducks look so stupid...now it's their turn!! You are the one who's learning about Africa right? I hope I'm right. If I am then I hope you ain't learning about Bushmen...that is so boring. Howzit going with it anyways? I hope it's all good and not bad. Well anyways enjoy the chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (I hope the reply was long enough)  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Oh I'm so glad you think the story's great!! I'm glad the Varsity looked pathetic and lame!! They were like that in the movie so I guess I had to make them look stupid here too!! Have you updated any stories while I was gone, cause I might have missed them while I was gone...well not updating. Are there any new polls on the site or new messages? Well if there are then I'll check them out!! Oh well enjoy the next chapter and Thanks so much for the review!!!!  
  
C-chan96- You really crack me up!!! I was having a bad day yesterday, cause this one boy said that I suck at soccer...which I do. Then my sister scribbled all over my Math's book in a blue highlighter, so I stayed up till midnight catching up all the work!! Including my L.O! So when I read your review it just cheered me up!! Well if you have pay T.V then you should watch supersport channels...or even on ESPN...I think. The rugby guys are really funny sometimes, I mean the New Zealanders do this war cry...it's so funny how they do it! Also our team sounds false when they sing the anthem of South Africa. Hahaha cricket a bug and a sport. That was funny. Well now you know that cricket is also a sport. Once I went to Fourways high and our primary school...which I think is junior high in your country. The one guy stopped in the middle of the rugby game and said 'I used to go to that school' then opposing team tackled him and got the ball. I mean who in their right mind stops in the middle of a rugby game to say that. I love Google too; it's been faithful with all my homework!! I'm glad you thought Portman's small little part was funny and nicely said. Yup I've got to hand it to Charlie for his captaining skills. Well I hope the next chapters good and thanks so much for the uplifting review!!  
  
Thanks so much for the great and awesome reviews...I really appreciate it!! I'm sorry about the long wait, but it looks like I'm going to be updating every two days or so. We're getting to that point where our summative assessments are coming up and homework is a lot and on top of that studying as well. Anyway that's enough of my ranting. Here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it!!  
  
More studying and a decent practice.  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I started to read the rules of the game and I found myself getting very engrossed in it all. I never knew that I would have enjoyed ice-hockey so much. I should have tried out for the ice hockey team instead of the soccer team. I sat up for about two hours reading the papers. Then I took down notes to help me remember all the rules. I studied my notes for about an hour and a half and by that time I knew most of what was going on, since I had read the rules twice, made notes and studied them thoroughly. Then I had to watch the tapes. I took down notes of each player and I decided on ways that might improve their skills a bit. It was a bit like soccer...well the ways in which you pass the ball/puck and how you can get the ball into the goals. Let's just hope all the books and tapes helped. Now the only thing to do was to learn how to skate, but that could wait until the alarm clock goes off.  
  
THE NEXT MORNING  
  
I woke up realizing that it was already five am. Couldn't I sleep some more? Then I realized that I was going to teach myself to skate. Oh boy may as well get myself ready to get bruises. I walked up to the ice rink, laced up my skates and carefully made my way to the door leading to the ice. I opened the door and put my one foot onto the ice...that wasn't so bad. Now the other foot, maybe that was a mistake, cause I fell right onto my back. Ouch that hurt...now I know why ice-hockey players wear so many pads. I tried again, but as much as I tried I kept falling over. I fell over for at least an hour and I found that I was damp because of the ice. I tried one last time and amazingly I could skate...well a little bit.  
  
I walked out of the rink quite pleased with myself...I could now stand on the ice without falling onto my tender little backside. I could skate, but only a little. I went back to my house/ apartment and I jumped back into my pj's and went back to bed. I wasn't doing anything until practice time.  
  
CHARLIE'S P.O.V  
  
As usual school was boring, especially sitting Math and listen to the teacher go on and on about algebra or whatever that horrible stuff was called. I walked out of Math's and bumped into Portman who was going to English...the same class as me.  
  
"So how do you think practice will go?" Portman asked me.  
  
"I don't know, but better than the last time...I hope" I said and he agreed.  
  
"You know this has been two strange weeks" Portman commented. "I mean the Varsity is practically trying to serve us and help us with everything."  
  
"Yeah I know...it is strange" I replied. "By the way...how has the Varsity been treating you so far?" I asked. I was a bit curious.  
  
"They helped me carry my books, open doors for me, give me advice on hockey and giving me all the answers to my Math...like you said they must do" he replied.  
  
"Wow they're really taking this thing to its limits." I said clearly surprised at all the things that Varsity had done.  
  
We walked into English still talking about the Varsity and the coach and everything else that seemed to happen. I really wonder how all of this is really gonna turn out. I mean a coach that can't coach us and the Varsity being nice...unbelievable.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Hey Kruger...time to wake up and stop the nasty criminal" Johnson said shaking Kruger from his slumber.  
  
"What time is it?" Kruger asked in a groggy voice.  
  
"It's ten 'o clock" Johnson replied.  
  
"Ten 'o clock...Johnson that is way too early!!" Kruger shouted.  
  
"Wait did you say ten 'o clock?" Kruger asked.  
  
Johnson nodded and Kruger suddenly started running all over the place trying to do a number of things at one time. Finally Kruger was ready to go.  
  
"So what are we going to do today?" Johnson asked.  
  
"I say we look at the far end of the city..." Kruger started, but Johnson cut him off.  
  
"Yeah you're right he probably went there to get a good hiding place" Johnson finished for him.  
  
"How many times do I have to tell you that I'm the boss and you are my assistant?" Kruger asked and Johnson just sighed.  
  
"Now as I was saying he probably went there to get a good hiding place." Kruger said and they went out to the car. They decided to first get a cup of coffee though. Johnson sighed again...always with the food.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
Julie's P.O.V  
  
OH boy here comes that big lug head Cole...again. Just great more help. I know I should be happy, but it's so irritating with him around me all the time.  
  
"Hey Julie" he greeted me.  
  
"Oh hey" I said putting on my shining fake smile.  
  
"Do you need help with anything?" he asked me.  
  
"No it's fine...not right now. How is the raising money for Ken going" I asked. It should be funny to hear what he says.  
  
"Well quite good, we still have quite a few more dollars to go." He replied. This guy wasn't so bad...a little stupid, but not so bad.  
  
"Listen you can go off to class, I'm fine" I said and watched as he walked off into his Math's class.  
  
Boy this was the life, Varsity treating you nicely. I just hoped that the Coach would keep this good life going.  
  
Nobody's P.O.V  
  
The Ducks went through all their classes and they went out onto the stands to sit down, they didn't even bother to change. Then they saw Gary staring at them with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"What are you people doing?" Gary asked in a firm voice.  
  
"Uh...well we were just sitting down" Charlie said his face filled with shock.  
  
"Well when I come in here I expect you to be geared up and ready to practice. Yet you're sitting here on your tender little girlie butts doing nothing. I wonder how organized you'll be when you reach the 'real world'" Gary said as they stared at him.  
  
"Don't sit there staring at me...get DRESSED NOW!" Gary yelled and all the Ducks ran out of the stands and into the change rooms.  
  
Gary waited for the Ducks to get ready and he went to the bench. The Ducks finally came out and they waited for their instructions.  
  
"Alright I want three laps around the rink for warm up's then I want you guys to line up on a straight line across the ice facing the net" Gary instructed.  
  
They obeyed skating around the rink three times. Gary kept on shouting things out like 'faster' and 'move those legs'. The team finished the laps and lined up as instructed.  
  
"Julie, Goldberg come over here." Gary called out and they obeyed.  
  
"Goldberg you used to be a goalie, but now you play on defense?" Gary asked just to make sure.  
  
"Yeah" Goldberg replied.  
  
"Okay Goldberg then get into that net and show me what you can do" Gary instructed.  
  
"But coach the positions have already been chosen" Adam pointed out.  
  
"Listen I'm doing things my own way...as you said in the beginning every coach has their own way of coaching" Gary replied to the comment.  
  
Adam nodded and waited for the instructions. Once Goldberg was in the net, Gary commanded everyone to try and shoot at him. At the end of it all Goldberg stopped one goal which was from Averman. Julie entered the net and stopped every goal except Adam's...no surprise there.  
  
"Um Goldberg I think you should stick to defense" Gary commented and Goldberg was happy to agree.  
  
The rest of the practice was spent by correcting some mistakes and learning a few more tricks. The Ducks enjoyed the hard work...and felt slightly different about the coach. They got changed and walked out of the ice rink to get some dinner.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kruger and Johnson were yet again on a wild goose chase. They found absolutely nothing. They were starting to feel like they were really chasing a goose. Kruger was getting very annoyed.  
  
"I just don't understand this guy. We haven't found a clue yet! I swear I'm gonna kill this guy when I find him." Kruger said taking a bite of his sandwich.  
  
"How do you stay so thin if you eat so much...you're like shaggy in Scooby Doo" Johnson commented.  
  
"I just do and that's beside the point" Kruger replied firmly.  
  
Johnson just sat there in silence listening to Kruger rant on and on about the criminal. He couldn't say anything at all so why bother. Why was he stuck with a partner that was so self caring?  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
"Now that's what you call a practice" Adam commented as they all sat down.  
  
"Yeah I know a decent one for once" Charlie agreed.  
  
"Let's just hope it stays like this" Connie said and they all nodded.  
  
This was turning out to be a good thing and if they practice hard enough, they could beat Blake.  
  
Well I hope you all enjoyed this chapter...I know I changed P.O.V's a lot, but I couldn't help that. I didn't know any other way to write it. I know that it might seem unrealistic that he could learn so much from books and stuff and how he amazingly learnt how to skate, but I don't wanna make this go on too long or else it'll get boring and it will just drag too much. So yeah I hope you guys understand. I hope this chapter was good enough. We're getting closer and close to seeing what happens when with the police and him. If he's gonna get caught or what. So keep reading and REVIEW!!! 


	9. Time for trust and a game!

Banksies-baby99- I don't like that Kruger fellow either! I just had to make a funny, but absolutely ridiculous character to give the story some life!! I was just too lazy to think up a team, so I decided to use Blake. One of the reasons was that they were tie so that I could do something about it. You'll see in this chapter. For the getting caught thing...I'm still not going to tell you!! You'll just have to read and find out!! Glad you like the chapter and I hope you enjoy the next one!! Thanks for the awesome review!!  
  
Ktbeanz- Even though I write this story I think they're dumb too, but that's the way the story goes...or else there'll be no fun without stupid and ridiculous characters. I'm glad you liked Gary!! The poor guy's gonna suffer majorly in the next chapter!! You'll see! Well I hope you enjoy the chapter and thanks a million for your review!!  
  
C-chan96- Oh ow!! I know what it's like to bite your lip!! I've done it more than once to know!! Oh you really did cheer me up; I went around the rest of the day with a happy smile on my face!! Yeah that dude glared at us as if to say 'I don't like you anymore'. I have another smart dude who was irritating me and he landed up in the school pool. That's what you get for showing off. He looked stupid after that!! Well another word for pay T.V is DSTV. I'm not really sure if you call it that or something else, but yeah that's what I'm talking about. I noticed that you absolutely love Charlie and I absolutely love Adam. You must be glad that the rumor was all a lie :) My friends are getting so annoyed, because I keep on telling them about the latest ice-hockey game. I know a little bit about it from researching and watching games, I find it interesting!! I would've thought that figure skating skates are better to learn with, but I rollerblade almost everyday so I wasn't as bad on the ice!! We don't have ice here though, so I have to go to the ice rink. Well I don't know if Varsity is really being nice, you have to find out. Hahaha Kruger is like Timone!! Johnson is the real detective out of the two!! I had to make him grow a backbone sometime. Quick update? Psh! That was two days late!! Anyways I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter!! Hope you enjoy the new chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Heylo to you too!! I'm glad that you didn't mind the short review!! I just don't like disappointing people. That's just me. Oh amazingly I've never heard about that film. Trust me you don't wanna know about the Bushmen!! They're the so called 'early men' of Africa!! South African political history isn't too bad...well that's what I think!! You know Nelson Mandela...If you haven't already learnt about that. Um we learnt a little about the American Revolution...which we wrote our summative assessments on last term. That was interesting...if you're from America then you'll know what I mean. Oh well good luck with the rest of the work. Any help needed then I'm here for ya!! Thanks so much for the review and I hope you find this chapter interesting!!  
  
Hey Guys!! I won't be updating till Wednesday or Thursday, cause it's my birthday on the 27th and I'm going to Durban for a holiday!! Thanks so much for your awesome reviews!! I hope you enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Time for trust and a game  
  
THE DAY BEFORE THE GAME  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
Wow! Now that went well. It seems to me that they're starting to trust me a bit. Look at me it's like I want to make hockey my new profession. I really need to get to my problem now! I had better think of something...and quickly! I went down to the secretary at the office and asked for a phone book. She directed me to a table which was stacked with papers. I picked it up and looked under Bennet. Sandra Bennet. I quickly jotted down the number and went to my house/apartment. I picked up the phone and dialed the number.  
  
"Hello" was the reply on the other end.  
  
"Hi...Sandra?" I asked not sure if it was her.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Sandra it's me Gary"  
  
"GARY!! What are you doing calling me I thought you were in prison"  
  
"Yeah I know I broke out"  
  
"WHAT? Are you mad?"  
  
"No! Listen I couldn't stand it anymore and besides I missed you"  
  
"Really? Well where are you now?"  
  
"I'm pretending to be Mark Flemming an ice-hockey coach at Eden Hall Academy"  
  
"Oh my word! You can't even..."  
  
"Listen I need to go" I said hearing a knock at my door.  
  
"Love you" she said.  
  
"Love you too. Bye" I said quickly and put down the phone.  
  
I answered the door and saw Buckley outside.  
  
"You had better win this game" he warned me without even a greeting...how rude!  
  
"Don't worry about the game. I've got it covered" I said.  
  
"You had better" he said and walked away.  
  
Geez that guy creeps me out at times. I hoped that the coaching helped. After all we practiced hard for the whole week.  
  
THE NEXT DAY!!  
  
KRUGER AND JOHNSON  
  
"I've got a feeling that this is going to be the day that we find him" Kruger said enthusiastically.  
  
"Kruger you've said that everyday for the last week" Johnson pointed out.  
  
"Well we will catch him...with my good detective skills we will" Kruger said looking proud.  
  
'Oh for the love of soil! With his detective skills we'll surely be in trouble.' Johnson thought a bit fed up with Kruger's 'smart' remarks.  
  
They went down to breakfast first thing in the morning...no surprise there. They got into their car and started driving to the last place in the city. They were driving and suddenly saw another suspect.  
  
"What did I tell you?" Kruger asked and Johnson sighed...again.  
  
MEANWHILE AT EDEN HALL  
  
The Ducks were very excited about the game. Things were definitely going their way! Varsity was being nice to them and the coach wasn't so bad and they also learnt a lot of new tricks.  
  
"Hey guys I can't wait to beat Blake's butts!" Charlie said enthusiastically.  
  
"Yeah I'm with you" Fulton and Portman said at the same time.  
  
The Ducks walked down to the locker room to change and found that 'Mark' was already there. After they changed they stood by 'Mark' to go in. Their name got called out and a few 'yays' came out of the unusually small crowed, but Varsity was yelling and screaming for the Ducks, but they got a few coke tins thrown at them.  
  
The Ducks started the game with Charlie taking the face off. The captain of Blake had a smile on his face as he looked the Charlie.  
  
"Ready to lose?" the captain asked.  
  
"We really suck" Charlie said and the Blake captain smiled.  
  
They started the game and surprisingly the Ducks scored a goal easily.  
  
"At losing" Charlie finished. The Blake captain glared at Charlie and realized that they were going to have to play rough.  
  
They score a goal in the Ducks net, but the Ducks came back again and scored another. The game was very close for the first two periods. They were tie at the end of the second one. They went into the locker room for some pep talk.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Kruger and Johnson jumped out of the car and ran after the frightened suspect. They ran and ran, but the suspect just wouldn't give up. They finally rounded into a junk yard and the suspect stopped at a wall.  
  
"Stop in the name of the law!" Johnson shouted.  
  
"That's my line...now this is how you do it" Kruger said clearing his throat. "STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW YOU LITTLE SCUMBAG!!!" Kruger shouted rudely.  
  
The man stopped and turned around.  
  
"Are you always this rude?" the man asked.  
  
"Well that's the way it is" Kruger said.  
  
Johnson tried not to laugh.  
  
"Kruger this is the wrong guy" Johnson finally said.  
  
"I know that Johnson" Kruger said.  
  
Johnson just shook his head; he couldn't wait for them to catch the guy. So he could get rid of the block head next to him.  
  
"Don't tell me how to do my job, because I'm perfect at it" Kruger said as he released the man.  
  
"Yeah, yeah" Johnson said softly to himself.  
  
"What was that Johnson?" Kruger asked.  
  
"You're the greatest man alive" Johnson lied.  
  
"Yes I know" Kruger said smiling.  
  
'Why did I say that? Johnson asked himself in his thoughts.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
"Listen guys I say we do the crossfire plan" Gary instructed them.  
  
They all nodded and went out of the locker room and they skated out onto the ice. Portman, Fulton and Kenny gave him the thumbs up sign. Adam allowed the opposing team to get the puck. Portman and Fulton came from opposite sides and knocked the one guy over and passed it to Kenny who did a figure skating trick and scored a goal easily in the net behind the confused goalie.  
  
The game ended and the Ducks won. The crowed cheered and screamed. The Ducks got together in a huge huddle. They lifted 'Mark' up in the air and carried him around the ice.  
  
AFTER THE GAME  
  
The Ducks and the Varsity snuck behind the boards when they saw that Buckley was going to talk to 'Mark' again.  
  
"That game was wonderful" Buckley complimented him.  
  
"Thanks" 'Mark' replied.  
  
"Nice work. I guess you still have your job and a good record" Buckley said. "I can't wait for the next one." He said as he walked out of the rink.  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
This is going great!! Now I just need to get a plan to get out of trouble with the law.  
  
Hey guys I hope you liked that!! I hope that it was a little funny at least. Please tell me what you think. I'll see you on Wednesday or Thursday!! Please REVIEW!!  
  
P.S thanks so much again for your reviews!! 


	10. Secrets and Broken Covers

SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Oh thanks...I had a happy birthday...well sorta. Oh oh cake yummy. Well my party's only gonna be tomorrow so I'll only have cake tomorrow. I don't wanna get sick!! I can't imagine my party with my friends trying to help me to get to the bathroom!! I'm glad you liked that chapter and I'm also glad that you thought Kruger and Johnson were funny!! Well I think I enjoyed it because we watched the Patriot and got our info from there. Yeah I know about the dates, but we got source material, so I guess that's why I enjoyed it!! You know that's the problem people make fast cars, but you're not allowed to drive fast in them. POINTLESS!! They should make a super fast lane, where you drive really fast. Although I don't understand why some movies are rated over the age they should be. I mean there's not that bad as they make them. Oh well enjoy the chapter and thanks a bunch for the review!!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- Oh I'm glad you thought that was good!! I'm glad you didn't miss the update. Now you're making me feel like cake!! I'll review your stories as soon as I can, cause I only have a limited time on the internet. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter!! Thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Hearts- That's ok. I understand...at least you're reviewing right? Ok well I can't wait for more of you're updates/stories to come up onto the web!! I hope you enjoy the chapter and I'm so sorry for the short reply. Thanks a million for your review!!  
  
Sheena- Thanks so much for the compliment. You made my day!! I'm glad you liked my story!! I hope that this chapter will also be good and I hope that you'll enjoy it!! Thanks so much for the great x10000000000000 and add on a few extra zeros!! (Sorry for the short reply)  
  
C-chan96- Well I know this wasn't quick, but I was kinda busy catching up all of that work I missed. So you can keep on begging for the updates, cause then I can do my homework faster and my mom will be in a good mood :) I don't think you're weird at all!! Compared to some of the other people I've met! Oh yeah they are!! I've only got one gentleman who stands aside for the girls and RESPECTS them. Well then I won't really like to meet this guy, he sounds bad. You stalk Charlie!? Where did you find him? You just have to tell me, I have a few questions for him!! You're original so that makes you cool!! Yeah I know what you mean. I was like "I'm gonna rule the ice-rink" my friend just laughed at me and then I realized why. Yeah I don't know I just don't see Buckley as a nice person...for some odd reason. I don't know where 'oh for the love of soil' came from. My sister was irritating me and I just said 'oh for the love of soil Caitlin', then I added it to my story. I don't mind if you use it. Oh your review wasn't horrible!! How can you say that!? Ok well I hope you had a goodnights sleep. Well here's the next chapter...I hope you enjoy it and when are you going to update one way ticket?????? Please do soon!! Well thanks so much for your review!!!  
  
Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter!! My holiday was great except for the darn fleas that bit me and on top of that I got cut with a glass. Anyways that's enough of my nagging and worries. I hope you enjoy this chapter. This should get a bit interesting now. So here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!! Oh and by the way all the stories that I haven't reviewed yet I'll get around to reviewing, cause there's just so many updates...it's hard to keep up!! Anyways ENJOY!!  
  
Secrets and Broken Covers  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I walked down to the rink; I liked that place...even though it was cold. It gave me space to think and I liked that. I sat down in the bench and looked around. It was peaceful and quiet. No one was there...well I don't know of anyone who would wake up at 5 am. I wish my life could be like this ice rink in the mornings, peaceful and quiet. Oh snap out of it. Now how was I gonna get a plan. Let's see....  
  
Something interrupted my thoughts. Someone was in here, but whom? Then I heard someone say "Hi Coach". Then I saw that it was only Adam. Geez did that guy wake up at 5 am every morning? It's amazing, I keep on thinking that it could be the police.  
  
"So what are you doing here this early?" I asked him.  
  
"I'm always up at 5 am to do my usual morning skate around the rink. How about you?" he asked me.  
  
"Just thinking up some more techniques for the next game" I replied. Hang on...where did that come from?  
  
"Oh ok." he replied and started his normal skating routine.  
  
"You know I don't know how you can wake up this early" I said while he was skating.  
  
"Well I've learnt to wake up this early, cause my alarm clock is really loud so Portman threatened to break the alarm clock...and me" he replied with a laugh. How could that guy still laugh? Portman scared me just looking at his height.  
  
"Oh well have a nice skate around the rink. I need to make some arrangements" I said standing up to leave.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Oh what a beautiful morning...oh what a beautiful day. I've got a wonderful feeling...that we're going to catch this criminal today...my way" Kruger sang in a false opera voice, which made Johnson block his ears.  
  
"Uh yeah" Johnson said still recovering from the awful sound.  
  
"Don't you think I would have made a great opera singer?" Kruger asked smiling.  
  
"Yeah for the great Sydney Opera House" Johnson lied. He actually meant for the great Drunk men's Karaoke club.  
  
"Alright let's go for breakfast first" Kruger announced literally skipping down to the dining room of the hotel.  
  
"Again with the food" Johnson said to himself.  
  
"Johnson hurry up! I'm hungry!" Kruger shouted and Johnson sighed.  
  
Once they were at the table and both of them were seated with their plates of food in front of them Kruger opened the newspaper and turned to the sports section....  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
"Wow this coach isn't bad" Julie commented.  
  
"Yeah I know he made us win a game and his whole attitude changed" Luis agreed.  
  
"To think we doubted him" Charlie said.  
  
The Ducks were just fooling around talking about the games events, when Varsity came up to them.  
  
"Hey guys" Rick said with a cocky smile on his face.  
  
"Oh hey Riley what's up?" Charlie asked he was a little bit weary of them, you never know what they would be up to, but as long as they were slaves to the Ducks that was fine.  
  
"Just wanna say well done for the game" Cole answered for Riley and Riley glared at him.  
  
"Hey I wanted to say that" Riley said and Cole pushed Riley aside, which started a fight.  
  
The Ducks stared in amazement. It was extremely amusing watching the stupid Varsity fighting amongst each other. The Varsity was so stupid at times.  
  
"Now as you can see, these strange creatures have a very odd way of complimenting each other." Averman started making a documentary while Connie pretended she was filming. "This is what you call stupidicus, idioticus, dumbestes and dimwiticus in scientific terms."  
  
The Ducks laughed and decided that they should go before they got caught in the middle of everything.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Oh my word!" Kruger said spilling his coffee all over him. "There's our guy" he said pointing to the picture in the paper.  
  
"Come on Kruger we've got to take the left road and we can get there in no time" Johnson said pulling Kruger out of his seat.  
  
"Hey! I need to finish my breakfast" Kruger said.  
  
"There's no time for breakfast Kruger, now get into the car pronto" Johnson said pushing Kruger into the passenger seat.  
  
"Johnson stop driving so fast!" Kruger shouted.  
  
"We're the cops Kruger we can, now look in the mirror or something" Johnson said concentrating on the road.  
  
"Good idea Johnson...for once you have one" Kruger said absentmindedly.  
  
'That was supposed to be an insult' Johnson thought to himself.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Hey I never got a look at that article" Charlie said and the others agreed.  
  
Charlie logged onto the internet and went to the newspapers website and clicked on the article.  
  
"Oh I hate these pop up's" Charlie said clicking on it.  
  
"Hey this is a 'wanted' one" Adam pointed out.  
  
"That looks just like coach" Guy said as he looked at the screen.  
  
Charlie printed the picture that was on the newspaper and the one on the 'wanted' sign. They put two and two together and it came to a shock.  
  
"It is coach!" Julie exclaimed.  
  
The Ducks stared at the picture in disbelief. Charlie had a dark look on his face. Not again this is the third time they have been disappointed by a coach.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"This was the road we had to turn down" Johnson said looking at the city ahead of them.  
  
"See what did I tell you" Kruger said and Johnson just shook his head. There he goes again stealing Johnson's ideas.  
  
They made their way down the road that lead to Eden Hall. Now they were going to catch this guy for sure...  
  
Well guys I'll leave you there. I hope you guys liked this chapter!! I know that this is not the best chapter I've written, but I haven't written in a long time so please try to understand. Anyways I hope you enjoyed it so please tell me what you think!! That means REVIEW!! 


	11. Stop in the name of the Ducks

Brnnttebabe12- Thanks for the band aid...it helped a lot! :) Yeah I know I hate them with all my heart! I spent the rest of the holiday scratching my legs. Thanks for Charlie he helped too. While I was going on about my darn itchy legs, he cleaned my room for me and did all my chores and he was a really good boy!! Yummy!! I enjoyed the chocolate really very much!! I'll post Charlie back to you ;) Yeah I know...stupid varsity!! They'll look even more stupid in this chapter. Thanks soooooooooo much for the review!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I guess I just felt like making people hang from a cliff that day!! Oh well 911 will come and save you in this chapter!! Why in Pete's name would I abandon this story or this fandom!? *writers face is completely shocked* I've got a few good reasons too. One I wouldn't be able to review any more cool stories and two I like writing this so I won't leave it there!! I'm glad you think I didn't!! Thanks so much for your cool review and enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
Hearts- Oh this chapter is different, cause...well you'll see!! Yay a new story!! I can't wait for it to come out!! Ya I've seen the Titanic!! I love it, its soooooooooo cool and sad and romantic. Hurry up and write those three quarters! The chapters will be getting different since it's getting juicy now so they won't be playing anymore games and such. I didn't even realize that I was dragging it out too much. Thanks so much for the suggestion and the review!! I hop you enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
SqUiDsLiLpYrO- Okay listen to this we're not allowed to watch Pearl Harbor, but we're allowed to watch the Patriot. The Patriot was funny well some of the time and the whole grade got so into it they clapped at the end of the movie or when they won a battle. You'll have to see what happens to Gary in this chapter and the Ducks. What will happen? Read on and find out :) thanks so much for the review and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
Spunky-hyper-girl- Thanks so much for the review!! I'm glad you like this story and the Kruger and Johnson bit!! Don't worry I won't make it end that soon :) Yeah he has become more at ease with the ice, I had to make him sometime or else he'd still be scared of it. For some odd reason I just like to make the Varsity look stupid. To me it looks like they can be stupid in the movie!! I'll take your suggestion...it's really good. I'll tell you in which chapter I'll use it in the shout out's!! Well here's the next chapter and thanks again for the super cool review!!!  
  
Hey guys thanks for your awesome reviews!! Well here's the next chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. I know it's been a while since my last chapter, but since it was my b-day party I had to entertain them. I hope you ENJOY the next chapter!! Here we go....  
  
Stop in the name of the Ducks  
  
The Ducks stared at the picture, their faces filled with disbelief. They were staring at there coach...the criminal. To think that they just trusted him made them feel sick to their stomachs. Charlie got up from the chair he was sitting on, picked up the two pieces of paper, crumpled them up and threw them into the dustbin.  
  
"What are we gonna do?" Connie finally asked breaking the long and awkward silence.  
  
"Let's pound him!" Fulton yelled enthusiastically with a smile on his face.  
  
"No" Charlie said making Fulton and Portman's smiles fade.  
  
"Why?" Portman asked.  
  
"Because he might have a gun and who knows what he would do" Charlie reasoned.  
  
"Charlie, it's thirteen to one. We could beat him" Kenny said.  
  
The Ducks stared at Kenny. They couldn't believe he had just said that.  
  
"What?" Kenny asked seeing the weird stares he was getting.  
  
"The little dudes got a point" Russ said and the others nodded, then they looked at Charlie.  
  
"Ok fine let's go get him" Charlie said.  
  
The Ducks decided on a plan to get him....  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Johnson drove down the road at a fast speed making Kruger scream like a girl.  
  
"Kruger will you please stop screaming!!" Johnson yelled over Kruger's screaming.  
  
"I am not screaming Johnson I am practicing my opera" Kruger objected.  
  
'What a lame excuse' Johnson thought to himself. Besides if that was his opera training then Johnson didn't want to know what he would sound like singing on a microphone in a shower.  
  
Johnson found that he was getting lost and he couldn't concentrate with Kruger 'practicing his opera' all the time.  
  
"Johnson watch out" Kruger yelled and Johnson turned to see a car coming straight at them. Johnson swerved just in time and stopped on the side of the road.  
  
"Johnson will you please try and be more careful with that awful driving" Kruger said still recovering from the shock.  
  
"It would help if you could practice somewhere else" Johnson said nearly losing his temper.  
  
"Fine!" Kruger yelled. "I will only sing for those who actually appreciate my excellent singing.  
  
"Yeah like the mental hospital" Johnson said under his breath.  
  
"What did you say Johnson?" Kruger asked in a stuck up voice.  
  
"Oh nothing. Just admiring your...uh...confidence" Johnson said quickly.  
  
He turned the car around and drove in the opposite direction.  
  
BACK AT EDEN HALL  
  
Gary's P.O.V  
  
I walked down to the rink to pick up some stuff that I had forgotten there that morning. I walked into the rink, but it was all dark and everything was silent. I lit up the light on my watch and it read that it was only three thirty pm. Where was everyone? I stepped out onto the ice. A chill crept up my spine. Did they know? Was something gonna happen? I suddenly felt a huge pain in my head...then the world went black around me...  
  
I woke up to something cold on my face. I found that I couldn't move at all. Suddenly my sight became clear again and I saw all the Ducks standing in front of me.  
  
"Someone just knocked me out" I explained, then I saw all of them smile...evil smiles.  
  
Then I knew that they knew and that they weren't happy. Charlie stepped up to me and his smile was even broader.  
  
"Do you honestly think that we would never find out?" he asked me.  
  
"You know what I did?" I asked. Oh that was so stupid, but anyway.  
  
"Yeah you are a murderer and you thought your secret was safe" Charlie said in an evil voice." We've planned a little revenge party for you; we're all sick of being left aside and thought of as a bunch of no-goods. We're all tired of being cast away at any time without a say in anything" Charlie yelled at me.  
  
"Listen I can explain..." I tried to explain.  
  
"Don't bother...at least until we're finished with you" Adam told me in a harsh voice.  
  
"Don't you dare lay a hand on him!!!" a young woman's voice shouted.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Johnson turned down the road that lead to Eden Hall and they came to a huge school campus.  
  
"Wow this is huge" Kruger said as he stepped out of the car.  
  
"Yeah well let's go and find the principal" Johnson said dragging the stunned Kruger with him and tapped the nearest girl on the shoulder.  
  
"Excuse me miss..." Johnson started, but Kruger cut him off once again.  
  
"WHERE IS THE PRINCIPLES OFFICE AIRHEAD?" Kruger yelled at the girl.  
  
The teenager just stared in shock at Kruger.  
  
"Sorry about him he's just a bit frustrated" Johnson apologized and the girl smiled.  
  
"That's ok, it's down the hall and to the left" the girl said and hurried off slapping Kruger in the face as she went.  
  
While Kruger was trying to comfort the bruised cheek, Johnson pulled him down the hall and into the principles office.  
  
"What did the kid do this time...a fight?" Buckley asked Johnson.  
  
"Uh...no. We're detectives from the FBI and the new coach Mark who is actually Gary is a serial killer and he just murdered a girl about a month ago" Johnson explained.  
  
Buckley sat up straight and Johnson and Kruger began to tell him the whole story...  
  
AT THE ICE- RINK  
  
The Ducks jumped at the woman's voice. Gary looked up as the Ducks moved out of the way to have a look themselves.  
  
"Don't hurt my fiancé" she said "He's innocent."  
  
"Sandra!?" Gary said in shock.  
  
"Gary are you alright?" Sandra asked and the Ducks stared at them.  
  
"How do you know he's innocent?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Let's just say that I would die if I wasn't telling the truth" Sandra said and the Ducks could see that she was being serious.  
  
"Besides" she added. "Gary wouldn't be able to hurt a fly."  
  
The Ducks laughed at the comment and Gary glared at his fiancé. She told them the whole story and convinced them that he didn't do anything wrong. Suddenly the varsity came into the rink.  
  
"We knew something was going on and now you're all gonna pay. You Ducks probably are into this as well and I must say...some good acting" Riley shouted.  
  
"I thought that you guys were our friends" Julie said.  
  
"Yeah well don't trust anyone" Cole said.  
  
"Come on guys you heard the story and you know that even you could not, not believe that" Kenny said.  
  
"Fine we won't tell Buckley" Rick finally said after some thinking.  
  
The Ducks untied Gary's ropes and Gary got up and dusted himself off. His butt was sopping wet from the ice. Rick looked out of the window and quickly looked back inside.  
  
"Um guys the police are here, their car's standing outside..." Rick said his voice urgent.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
The three men stepped up to the apartment and Kruger kicked the door open. Gary wasn't there.  
  
"Let's try the ice rink" Buckley said and the hurried down to the ice rink and opened the doors...  
  
Well guys I hoped you liked this chapter!! I couldn't think up a story that could convince them so please understand. Um...well I don't have much to say except thanks again for your reviews and PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	12. Partners, escapes and a story told

C-chan96- It's ok. I don't expect everyone to review every chapter all the time. As long as you haven't left the fandom, I'm happy!! :) Good I'm glad you can beg, cause I updated a day earlier than I did the last time :) Like I said you're not weird at all!! I know, boy I would have never expected that in your country. For some reason I thought that you might have it better than what we do. Looks like there chivalry's dead all over the world. Right *says to Charlie* Do you mind if I make you feel angry in the chapters? Do you know where I can find Adam? How is it going? So many questions so little time!! *back to C-chan96* Yes you are very original!! It is!! Well at least I'm better than Wesley this short guy in my class. I suck at soccer so he was insulting me about it. I'm really tall and most people are scared of me so I picked him up by the collar and said 'listen shorty! You may be good at soccer, but I swear that if you had to go against me in ice-hockey you'll be out as soon as the ref says go!' He didn't mess with me after that. Even though I don't even know how to play. My friends cracked up when they heard that saying. What do you mean a pile of junk?! That story's a masterpiece!! How can you say that!? I'm glad ya liked the part with Kruger and Johnson and the mental hospital :) Well here's the update!! Thanks a ton for the reviews!! ENJOY!!  
  
Hearts- I'm glad ya think it's getting interesting!! Three paragraphs!!! *writer cry's and begs at the same time* Please get those story's up. Oh well guess I'll just have to wait *writer sighs* I know this isn't that soon, but here's the update...ENJOY!! Oh yeah and thanks so much for the review!!  
  
Brnnttebabe12- Yeah Kruger's a natural- *says with major sarcasm* Oh I'm so glad you liked the chapter!! I tried to update this one sooner than the last one. I hope its good enough!! I'm just gonna let you hang onto that cliff a little longer. You'll have to read and find out if they catch Gary or not * has a grin on face and grin fades away* Do you really mean I can borrow a duck???? Well then in that case can I borrow Adam? That is if you're not using him at the moment. I promise I'll keep him in good condition!! Anyways thanks a bunch for the review and I hope you ENJOY the next chapter!!  
  
Banksies-baby99- I'm glad ya thought that it was great!! :) I know it's an expression, but I couldn't throw a curve ball if my life depended on it! I don't even know what it is! I know that it's part of Baseball, but that's it!! Oh and I won't throw a ball at you. As I said I would never leave this fandom!! I love it! My first fandom I wrote for and I think the stories and authors...which includes you are so cool!! Thanks a million for your review!! ENJOY the next chapter!!  
  
Hey guys thanks for the awesome reviews!! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I have read all of your stories and I will review them. I didn't have time to review, cause we had to go out, but I'll definitely review them!! Well here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!  
  
Partners, escapes and a story told  
  
Kruger, Johnson and the dean opened the doors and found that there was no one there. They wondered around the ice rink to look for clues, but they found nothing.  
  
"I am so sick of this Johnson! Everywhere we try to go he's missing and we can't find him! No clues, no nothing!" Kruger shouted in frustration.  
  
"Yes I know how you feel Kruger" Johnson said sympathetically.  
  
"No you don't Johnson! You don't know what it's like to come up with good ideas and to try and solve cases and to try and find clues!" Kruger exclaimed.  
  
This made Johnson's blood boil. How could Kruger say those things? He didn't do any of it! Johnson felt like strangling him, but he remained silent. He didn't want to cause any trouble between him and his partner. That was the last thing that he would do...  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Phew that was close!" Gary said with a sigh of relief.  
  
"Yeah I know, but we still don't know what's going on and how this all happened and how far you are into this thing" Charlie pointed out.  
  
"You guys want to help me?" Gary asked.  
  
"Not exactly we first need to hear everything from another person as well" Charlie replied.  
  
"Ok fine. I have a friend who was there as well and I haven't seen him in ages" Gary finally said after some thinking.  
  
Charlie looked in his eyes to look for some signs of dishonesty, but he seemed to be very genuine. The Ducks looked at Charlie.  
  
"He's telling the truth" Charlie finally said.  
  
They pulled up a block before Sandra's house and walked the rest of the way. When they left they took the school bus. They couldn't pull it up in Sandra's driveway because then they would know it was Gary.  
  
They all walked over to the house. They got inside and looked around at the surroundings. The house was fairly big and spacious. It looked like Sandra earned a good living...  
  
KRUGER AND JOHNSON  
  
Kruger and Johnson finally went outside. They found nothing in the ice rink or the apartment. They got into the police car and Kruger started the engine. The dean said that he would notify them if anything happened.  
  
"So did you have a partner before me?" Kruger asked Johnson as they drove along.  
  
"Yeah" Johnson replied softly.  
  
"So did you get reassigned to work with someone else?" Kruger asked, not paying attention to the look on Johnson's face.  
  
"My partner...uh... is dead Kruger" Johnson replied.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry to hear that" Kruger said sympathetically.  
  
"It's ok, he died about a month ago" Johnson said.  
  
"Did he have a disease?" Kruger asked.  
  
"No he got shot" Johnson said tears in his eyes.  
  
"Well then he must have been a really bad cop. I mean getting yourself killed is beyond me" Kruger said laughing.  
  
Johnson stared at him shocked. How could he say that? This guy obviously didn't have any compassion for anyone's feelings and he was nosy as well as idiotic. Johnson didn't know how much more he could take of this guy.  
  
BACK AT SANDRA'S HOUSE  
  
"Hello?" a voice on the other end said.  
  
"Hi is Steven around?" Gary asked.  
  
"This is Steven" the voice replied.  
  
"Hi Steven its Gary"  
  
"GARY!! What are you doing calling me?"  
  
"I escaped out of jail and pretended I was a hockey coach named Mark Flemming and ..."  
  
"Whoa! You can't even skate. Where are you now?"  
  
"I'm at Sandra's place"  
  
"I'll meet you there in half and hour"  
  
Gary put down the phone and looked at the anxious faces.  
  
"Well...?" Riley asked.  
  
"He said he'll be here in half an hour" Gary replied.  
  
"Ok good" Cole said.  
  
"Now I'm going to make us all some lunch" Sandra said as she skipped into the kitchen.  
  
"You can cook?" Gary asked clearly surprised.  
  
"All women can" Sandra replied.  
  
They all sat down talking about the day's events. They ate lunch and as soon as they finished there was a knock on the door.  
  
"I think that you had better open the door" Gary said to Sandra.  
  
"Yes ok" Sandra said as she got up to open the door.  
  
Sandra opened the door and greeted the man with a smile. She walked into the living room with the man. They all looked up and Gary sat there his mouth hanging open. He couldn't believe that that was his friend.  
  
KRUGER AND JOHNSON  
  
They drove on, but then Kruger stopped suddenly.  
  
"What is it?" Johnson asked.  
  
"There's a school bus!!" Kruger shouted.  
  
They quickly climbed out of the car and ran to the empty vehicle. Kruger went into the bus first...as usual. They looked around. No trace of a clue in the bus. They went out of the bus seeing that there was nothing there.  
  
"Let's take this road" Johnson said estimating where they had gone.  
  
They came to a street full of houses and knocked on the door of house number one.  
  
MEANWHILE  
  
"Guys I'd like you to meet my friend Steven" Gary said introducing Steven to everyone.  
  
"And I assume this is the Ducks and the Varsity" Steven said and the two teams nodded.  
  
Steven sat down and started telling the story immediately. He told them of how the woman was shot at and of how Gary tried to save the woman. They sat there listening to the story and just as he finished they heard another knock at the door.  
  
Sandra looked through the peephole and immediately saw that it was the police because of the car...  
  
Well I'm going to leave you there and I hope you enjoyed it!! Please tell me what you think by pressing the go button where it says REVIEW. I decided to make this chapter a bit different and put in a few more things in here and there. I hope it was okay. Please tell me. That means REVIEW!! 


	13. Rude officers and close calls

**Banksies-baby99**- Why???? Connie's walks finished! Awww...oh well writer sniffs. Well your worst enemy's gone now and you can see what happens. I don't know anything about any American sport only a little about ice-hockey and that's it. All I do know about is rugby and cricket and that's it. You'll see if he gets caught or not. So brace yourself.... Well thanks so much for reviewing!!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
**Hearts**- Well now I understand and I can wait, cause then I know that it'll be brilliant!! Ok I'll read your new story!! I bet it's good! I'm so sorry for the short review writer begs for forgiveness Thanks a bunch for the review and enjoy the chapter!!  
  
**C-chan96**- Yay you're not leaving the fandom....I hope you didn't think I was. Yep I totally agree with you about the boy's thing :) speaks to Charlie now Well I decided that I'd just make you annoyed instead of angry. See I'm nice...at times. Oh she's not that bad...is she? Why is he hiding from her...she's real nice. Doing his homework !?!?!? Well I don't think he's coming away from his books Oh well. See I told you she was nice!! Yeah he was scared in fact he just ran to hide behind his friends...never spoken to me since. Oh don't feel insecure about it...really good story. I like all of your stories!! I will review them all as soon as possible. I won't kill Kruger too soon...just for your enjoyment!! Don't worry Johnson will be fine. Well that nightmare cliff hangar is gone so enjoy the next chapter! Thanks so much for reviewing!! I hope you enjoyed school!!  
  
**Spunky-hyper-girl**- I'm glad you found this funny!! Even though I'm writing this imagining that also makes me laugh!! I'm glad you think that this is getting good!! Oh ouch writer winces I can't make Johnson hurt Kruger too quickly, but it will happen. If I do then there will be no one to complain about. Thanks so much for reviewing!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
**Brunnttebabe12**- I'm sorry I left you hanging, please don't call the cops on me.lol. Yay I can borrow Adam hugs Adam tightly I promise he'll be returned to you in good condition. I'm glad you think this story's great!! :) I didn't even realize I was rushing!! Thanks for pointing it out!! :) Thank you so much for your review and enjoy this chapter. I hope it wasn't too rushed.  
  
**SqUiDsLiLpYrO**- It's cool I mean look how long it took me to update!! Well happy belated birthday!! Yeah I know what you mean! Just miss one day of school and you've got loads to do!! Don't feel bad really it's alright. I haven't reviewed quite a few peoples stories in ages...imagine me!! I'm glad you liked them Annoying Kruger is all part of the plan and the plot and what it comes out too!! Well thanks so much for actually sparing tome to review...I really appreciate it!! Enjoy the next chapter!!  
  
_Hey guys thanks so much for your awesome reviews!! I'm sorry it took so long to update, but I've just been so busy and it's been really hectic with school and my piano and everything else that life brings. I hope you can forgive writer bends down on knees and asks for forgiveness Thank you so much again. I hope you understand. Well here's the next chapter!! ENJOY!!_  
  
**Rude officers and close calls**  
  
She quickly ran back into the living room. All of them looked at her worried face and then started to worry themselves as well.  
  
"What's going on?" Gary asked his fiancée.  
  
"The police are here" she told him.  
  
The two teams stared at her in utter shock. They were in the middle of trouble and the worst part was that they knew it. They all stared at the couple and really did not know what to do. All they could do was wait and hope that everything would be alright.  
  
"Listen Gary you're going to have to get out of here and the kids need to find a hiding place" Sandra whispered quickly.  
  
"What about you?" Gary asked with a worried expression.  
  
"I'll be fine- they're not looking for me, now are they?" Sandra said.  
  
"Can you two please save the romantic stuff for later. We're about to get caught" Charlie said getting a bit annoyed.  
  
"Ok listen you guys will have to hide behind the little ditch that leads to the river. I know that it won't be the most comfortable place in the world, but it will just have to do" Sandra quickly explained.  
  
"What about me?" Steven asked.  
  
"I've got a plan for you" Sandra said with a smile.  
  
"That doesn't sound too good" Steven said a bit unsure.  
  
The police knocked on the door loudly.  
  
"Guys go go" Sandra said and the two teams rushed away.  
  
KRUGER AND JOHNSON  
  
"When are these stupid people going to open the flippin' door?" Kruger said losing his temper...once again.  
  
"Have patients Kruger it's only been five minutes" Johnson said trying to calm his partner down.  
  
"I don't care if it's five or fifty!" Kruger shouted looking as if he were about to throw a tantrum that a five year old would throw if it didn't get its way.  
  
Johnson decided to shrug it off...now he really didn't know how much longer he could stand this complete self caring buffoon.  
  
BACK IN THE HOUSE  
  
"Ok just go with the flow" Sandra said to Steven.  
  
"I'll try..." Steven said- he was still very unsure about things.  
  
There was a very loud knock on the door this time and a very rude 'open up the door you idiots'.  
  
Sandra opened the door to see a very angry officer and a very friendly polite looking officer. It was quite a sight to see.  
  
"Sorry about that my partners a bit frustrated" Johnson said to her.  
  
"A bit?" Kruger asked pulling his face into an even more angry position.  
  
"Ma'am a criminal has escaped from prison and he has escaped to this part of town, we were just looking for him. Have you seen him anywhere?" Johnson asked politely ignoring Kruger's comment.  
  
"No I haven't" Sandra said simply.  
  
"Listen woman there's another car standing here and this criminal is missing, he must be hiding out in this very house!" Kruger shouted at Sandra, which made Sandra pull an annoyed face.  
  
Johnson just looked down, not only was he rude, but he was also embarrassing.  
  
"That car belongs to my husband STEVEN" she said annoyed.  
  
Steven came to the doorway and looked at Kruger with an angry face. This guy was unbelievably rude.  
  
"Yes that car belongs to me" Steven said thinking quickly.  
  
IN THE DITCH  
  
"I wonder what's going on up there" Gary wondered out loud for the hundredth time.  
  
"As we said Gary, everything must be fine" Portman said for the hundredth time.  
  
"I can't believe we go ourselves into this" Riley complained.  
  
"Yeah" Cole agreed.  
  
"So how long do you think this will carry on for?" Adam asked Gary.  
  
"I don't know, probably until I get proof" Gary said with a sigh. He never really thought about that much. Everything went by in such a flash he couldn't even think right. He just hoped that it would end soon.  
  
BACK TO THE HOUSE  
  
"Well thank you very much for your time, we really appreciate it" Johnson said seeing that there was no point in staying.  
  
"Yes and please tell that partner of yours that if he ever wants to get far in life, that temper won't help" Sandra said...she just had to say that.  
  
"I will you don't have to worry about that" Johnson said with a smile and went back to the car where a very angry detective was standing.  
  
Sandra close the door. That was close. She went outside to call the others back into the house. They all came running to her.  
  
"Well how did it go?" Gary asked.  
  
"Just fine...they didn't suspect anything" Steven explained.  
  
"Good" Charlie said with a smile.  
  
They all went back into the living room.  
  
"Now we need a plan to get some proof" Riley said and the others nodded.  
  
"But first I need to call my mom so that I can tell her what we're up to" Cole said taking out his cell phone.  
  
They all rolled their eyes and shook their heads.  
  
"You flippin dimwit!" Dwayne yelled which made everyone jump.  
  
"Why can't I call my parents? They need to know" Cole said innocently.  
  
"Well what are you going to say? Hi mom I'm not going to be home because I'm helping a criminal find some proof to get out of jail" Dwayne said in a mock voice.  
  
It finally reached Coles brain and he just said 'oh ok'  
  
They had a lot of planning to do and they were running out of time...  
  
_Well guys I hoped you enjoyed this. I know that it wasn't the best chapter, but I need to get into the mood of writing again. Thank you so much for waiting and now you can tell me what you think by REVIEWING!!_


	14. Don't cry over spilt coffee

_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter and ready to roll. So I hope you enjoy it…and sorry for the long wait. I'll start answering to your reviews again in the next chapter; I'm just quite confused now since I haven't written in a while._

**Don't cry over spilt coffee**

The next morning the two teams woke up early. All refreshed, with high hopes and good moods…

"Hey hurry up in there! You're worse than a girl!" Rick yelled banging on the bathroom door.

"Keep your shirt on!" Luis yelled back.

Everyone groaned. Luis had taken two hours in the bathroom already and everyone was standing in a long line going down the passage. Charlie strolled by and told them…

"There's a bathroom down the hall you know"

Everyone paused for half a second, and then they all rushed to the other side of the hall. Pushing and shoving to be the first one in line. Then just as they left, Luis opened the bathroom door.

"Ok I'm done" he said.

He looked around confused. "Hey, where did everyone go?"

JOHNSON AND KRUGER

"We should have gotten evidence by now!" Kruger said annoyed.

"Patients Kruger, the evidence will come, this criminal can't run and hide forever" Johnson said calmly.

"Well I hope we get the evidence soon, I'm tired of waiting so long" Kruger said raising his voice.

"Calm down Kruger, close your eyes and take deep breaths" Johnson said soothingly.

Kruger slammed his fist down onto the table, causing his coffee to spill everywhere.

"Damnit Johnson! I don't need anger management lessons!" Kruger yelled furiously.

The whole restaurant stared at him, their eyes wide. "Oh great" Johnson thought.

"What are you friggin idiots staring at? Kruger yelled at the other diners.

They all got a shock and continued doing what they were as if nothing happened. Johnson sighed…was he ever going to get anywhere with a partner like this? At this point in time…he didn't think so.

BACK TO THE DUCKS

Everyone had finally finished getting ready and they were all seated in the Lounge.

"So what do you say we do?" Scooter asked.

"Well we need to find evidence to prove that he didn't do anything" Charlie replied.

"Guys…what is evidence?" Cole asked.

Everyone rolled their eyes. Dwayne was getting so annoyed with Cole.

"It's the stuff you find to prove that something did or did not happen" Dwayne explained through gritted teeth.

"Oh….I still don't get it" Cole said deep in thought.

"I give up" Dwayne said clearly frustrated.

"Ok so tell us the story right from the beginning, maybe we can figure something out" Adam said getting back to the problem.

"Ok well…." Gary started.

He told them the story right from the beginning again. Everyone listened carefully, all of them deep in thought. Eventually he finished. Tears were filling his eyes.

"And that's the story" he said, starting to cry.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "It's ok, we're gonna get you out of this mess" she said comfortingly.

"Guys" Goldberg said. "I'm hungry."

The two teams stared at him in disbelief.

"Goldberg!" they all yelled.

"How can you think about food at a time like this?" Julie asked annoyed.

"Sorry" Goldberg replied.

"Ok let's take a moment to think…" Charlie said.

KRUGER AND JOHNSON

"Can't you drive any faster" Kruger moaned. "I don't see why you wouldn't let me drive."

Johnson sighed. He really wasn't in the mood for this. Not right now anyway. He wondered how long they would have to wait before finding evidence. He kept driving…suddenly he spotted something shining in an alley. He stopped the car in the middle of the road.

"Why are you stopping?" Kruger yelled impatiently.

"I saw something" Johnson said in reply.

"We can't keep stopping just because YOU saw something" Kruger said rudely.

Johnson ignored him and pulled over to the side of the road. He got out the car, Kruger yelling at him, demanding to find out what's going on. He kept walking, getting closer to the shining object.

"Just as I thought" Johnson said, picking up the object.

"What is it?" Kruger asked impatiently.

"It's his prison number. See it matches the one in the file" Johnson said excitedly. For once he was smiling.

"Finally our first clue" Kruger said folding his arms.

Johnson hurried over to the trashcan and threw the lid off. It nearly hit Kruger.

"Hey watch where you're throwing that you moron" Kruger said.

Johnson ignored him. He had just found another major clue.

"Look at this" Johnson said smiling. "It's his prison suit."

BACK AT THE DUCKS

"Wait did you say restaurant?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, why?" Gary asked.

"Well don't restaurants usually have security cameras?" Adam asked smiling.

"Yeah, your point?" Julie asked.

"Well…obviously they have a tape with that specific date on it. Which means that we can find out who did this and prove that he was just trying to help" Adam explained excitedly.

"Yeah, but how?" Kenny asked.

Adam sighed. "You guys…it'll show the whole fight."

Their was a moment of silence, then everyone got it.

"Oh!" Charlie exclaimed. "Why didn't we see that before?"

They all looked at each other excitedly, talking rapidly.

"I don't mean to break this victorious moment, but how exactly are we supposed to get those tapes. The restaurant won't just let us walk in there and have a look" Steven said.

They all sat down again, glum looks spread over their faces.

"There's only two ways in which we can get those tapes…" Gary said.

KRUGER AND JOHNSON

Johnson shoved the door of their hotel room open. He immediately started searching the suit. His hand rested on something.

"There's something in here" he said to Kruger.

Kruger shut the door and ran over to Johnson. Johnson pulled it out…

"It's a slip of paper" he said.

"I can see that you idiot…what does it say?" Kruger demanded annoyed.

"It says Sandra Bennet…."

_Ok guys well I hope you enjoyed that chapter…and I hope it was the least bit funny. I know I didn't suspense you this time, but I will in the next chapter…anyways sorry for the long wait…I hope you can forgive me writer begs Please do me a favor and R&R!_


End file.
